The legend of the era of human Chima
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: The story of a group of people who discover the world of Chima
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story begins in a quiet neighborhood in the city of Calgary, Canada. It is winter and snowing. On a practically empty and snowy road, a teen 17 years came home from school. He has brown hair, white skin, a little beard and mustache, he wears glasses and a winter outfit. After walking for a while, he got home. A small house fairly small area but large enough to live on. He went through the door to enter. Once inside he began to remove his winter clothes. His house was only 4 rooms: the kitchen, the bathroom, the basement that served as living room and bedroom. In the basement (which was really a mess) his cousin, Leo, was sitting on the sofa and playing on the Xbox.

Leo: Hey, Dominic. You're already back?

Dominic: Yeah. Classes are finished earlier today.

Leo is a bit like Dominic except it has a little tousle hair, freckles on his cheeks and he wears braces.

Leo: You wanna come play with me?

Dominic: Yes. I have to make the meal.

Then he went into the kitchen to make meals.

Dominic: (What I would not give to aspire to a more exciting life.)

Meanwhile, in the magical world of Chima in the heart of the forest, all seemed calm ... almost. A lion and an eagle fleeing a group of soldiers ran crocodiles.

Erris: I told you we should have to go left while ago, Laval!

Laval: Hey! How you wanted me to know that we would be ambushed? In addition it was your idea to go left!

Then they ended up falling into a cul-de-sac.

Soldier Crocodile: Catch them! The Cragger king wants at all costs.

Suddenly, when all seemed lost, a blue gate opened before Laval and Erris. They were a little surprised.

Laval: Looks like we'll have to try our luck there, Erris!

Said he jumped into the portal with his girlfriend, which closed immediately.

Crocodiles soldiers were perplexed.

Soldier crocodile # 1: Do you understand what just happened?

Other beckoned not. Back in the human world, Dominic and Leo had eaten eggs with chicken. They just played the Xbox. Then Leo was about to sleep.

Dominic: Good night, Leo.

Leo: Dom.

Dominic: Yes?

Leo: Why do you look so sad his time?

Dominic: It's nothing, cousin. I just think I need time to become again like before.

Leo: Dom. It's not your fault, what happened to our dog.

Dominic: Thank you. Good night, Leo.

He said, closing the door of the bedroom. Then he settled on the sofa to watch TV. After a moment, he almost fell asleep. Suddenly, on the floor above, a blue gate opened and out in Laval and Erris to land suddenly in the kitchen. Dominic heard the noise. Then he Prenat his glasses to go upstairs.

Erris: Good idea to throw in a portal without knowing where it leads!

Laval Sorry. But that was it be, be, crocodiles!

Erris: Good point.

Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Then Dominic arrived in the kitchen and wondered when he saw Laval and Erris.

Dominic: Ok, I must be dreaming.

Laval: Um, sir. Can you tell us where we are?

Then Dominic flashed a surprised look and recoiled in fear.

Dominic: Ha! What the hell is that ?! A cat and a seagull talking !?

Laval: Hey, be careful what you say! I am a lion!

Erris: And I, an eagle.

Then Dominic lit a lamp.

Dominic: But lions and eagles do not speak either!

Laval: Well, we do this since we were small then ...

Dominic: Ok, this is just a dream. I'm not talking to animals. I'm not talking to animals.

Erris: So how are you, Dominic?

Dominic flashed a surprised look.

Dominic: You know my name?

Erris: Well, I read the poster on the wall near the door there.

Then suddenly Leo climbed the stairs.

Leo: Who you talking about, cousin?

Then he saw Laval and Erris.

Leo: Ho, hello.

Dominic: Uh, you're not surprised to see animals with us?

Leo: My best friend is a car that speaks so nothing surprises me.

Laval Erris and let loose a laugh handed Dominic slapped in the face.

Meanwhile, the crocodiles side, the soldiers explained to Cragger Crooler and what happened.

Cragger: And you say that this portal has closed itself after they entered?

Soldier: That's right.

Cragger: Interesting. I think we have a new world to explore.

Back in the human world, it was 6 am, Dominic had turned on the computer that was in a corner of the kitchen and Leo had made coffee for him and his cousin.

Dominic: The article said that they are animals that live in tribes.

Leo: It also says they have powers. As in fairy accounts.

Dominic: Basically, you live in a magical world called Chima.

Laval: Yes.

Dominic: You participate in races for prizes called Chi gold.

Laval: Yes.

Dominic: And you fight crocodiles villains who want to conquer Chima.

Laval: Right.

Erris: Gosh. How are you to know all this?

Dominic: I use Wikipedia.

Laval: Ok (I know not).

Dominic: Well, we must go to school. I advise you not to get out of here.

Laval and Erris: Okay.

With that, Dominic and Leo went to school. After their day is over, Dominic went home. Then was surprised that the gate had reappeared in the kitchen.

Dominic: What the hell is that?

Laval: This is the portal that brought us here. Maybe he will return us to Chima.

Dominic: So you leaving already? Ok.

Then, Laval and Erris talked softly among themselves. Then they turned to Dominic.

Erris: Dominic, as you have shown us your world, we would like to show you ours.

Dominic: What?

Laval: We would like you to come to Chima.

Dominic hesitated a moment. Then he réponda.

Dominic: Okay, I accept.

He said with a smile. Erris and Laval posted up a smile both.

Erris: So let's go!

She said, jumping in the portal followed by Laval.

Dominic: Hey, Leo. I think you should not talk about that person to history. Agree?

Leo: Okay.

Then Dominic, after a moment's hesitation, jumped into the portal. Then Leo showed us he had fingers crossed. Dominic crossed the gate. Then atterrisa on solid ground (LOL). He stood up, a little dizzy, before Laval and Erris. They were in front of the castle of the tribe of lions.

Dominic: So this is the kingdom you mention.

Laval: Uh ... Dominic.

Dominic: Yes?

Laval: I think you should look at yourself in the puddle there.

Dominic asked questions. Then he walked over to the puddle to watch. Then he was surprised to see a gray wolf and white that turned out to be him. Dominic looked at his body forward and backward.

Dominic: HA! I am a wolf ?!

Erris: It seems so. Hey hey.

Dominic calmed down a bit and started to admire.

Dominic: That's ... awesome!

Lagravis: Laval! My son!

Lagravis arrived the castle to come see his son.

Laval: Father! I brought the company.

Lagravis: I see that. There Erris and a nudist ... wolf?

Then, suddenly, Dominic realized he was naked (do not worry, kids. There is a bar censored.).

Laval: WOW! Uh waiting, I'll get you some clothes!

Said he ran towards the castle. After a while he came out with clothes like hers but red and gave Dominic who was hiding behind a tree. It came out once he had put them.

Laval: How are they?

Dominic: Just tighten the waist but that's okay.

Lagravis: And if you told me what happened to you?

Laval: Yes, father. Well now ...

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the world of Chima, after Dominic, Laval and Erris have Lagravis told what had happened, the four have visited the tribe eagles qu'Eglor to find an explanation. They waited at the bottom of the residence eagles. Then, after a while, descended into Eglor with a kind of gadget.

Lagravis: So, did you find the reason?

Eglor: Yes. So Dominic, the portal that appeared in thee was a universal flaw caused by Collade because our two worlds collided and caused a spatio-temporal opening. You understand?

Dominic: Uh ... yes, it's that simple (sarcasm).

Eglor: This gadget you see is an electric bracelet to wear around the wrist, it will allow you to open a portal in each worlds.

With that, he gave the gadget that Dominic metta it around his wrist. Then they set out towards the kingdom of lions. Back in the human world, Leo disobeyed Dominic: he gathered some friends home. There was Tristan, a big strong guy with brown hair and a sports outfit, Gabriel, a boy much like Tristan but smaller and less old with long hair, Jeremy (Jay for short), a guy blonde dressed in a black jacket and futuristic glasses, Antoine (Tony for short), a guy with clothes a bit ruined with a beard and a band around his left arm at the elbow, Judith, sister of Dominic, a girl with a ponytail and pink clothes, Olivier (Oly for short), a big guy with a green cap and douchebag clothes and eventually Alex, a young boy with brown hair and with a short little mustache and winter clothes. They were all waiting Dominic in the backyard of their home.

Alex: Leo. Are you sure he will be here soon?

Leo: Yes, it should not delay.

Tony: If you lied to us with your story, I stick you a lesson you will not forget!

Leo: Calm down, Tony. A little patience.

Back in the world of Chima, Laval and Erris were doing visiting their world Dominic. They were crossing the forest with their speedorz. Dominic was with Laval.

Laval: ... and that's where we used to go when we were young.

Dominic: Wow! This is really-

He had no time to finish his sentence a shot out of nowhere brushed them closely and Faisa fall of Dominic speedorz Laval. It was the crocodile that attacked. Their whole group launched in pursuit of Laval and Erris reached five feet continued to Dominic. The latter ran quickly.

Dominic: It would be a good time to try the gadget Eglor!

He said by pressing the gadget he had wrist. The latter took a ball of energy that appear Faisa a portal in front of him. They swarmed to enter it. Back in the human world, Leo's friends began to lose patience.

Tony: Well, I've had enough. I'm leaving.

Leo: Wait, Tony!

Tony: Wait? We wait for hours and your friend is still pas-

He had no time to finish his sentence a portal crafted in the course. Dominic (who had taken human form) in ran out pursued by crocodiles 5 soldiers. All others watched them with surprised looks and interrogated.

Dominic: Hey! Who wants to help me fight the evil crocodiles?

Then a crocodile grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Then Gabriel rushed to one of the soldiers by sending a Karate Chop on the head followed by a powerful back kick in the stomach that propelled it.

Jay: Hey! Lizard Head!

He yelled, sending a snowball to the figure of crocodile holding Dominic. The latter stood and watched Jay aggressively.

Jay: Hey hey.

Then Tony took the band he wore around his arm and shook a little.

Tony: HEY! Asshole!

Then the soldier turned to look at Tony who run to him and knocked a powerful left hook under the eyes of Jay impressed. Another soldier was about to attack but Tristan Jay went into him with his shoulder that sent him on the wooden fence was broken.

Tristan: Sorry for the fence. Hey hey.

Another soldier rushed towards Olivier running.

Oly: Alex! We did it the hammer!

Alex: Let's go, baby!

Olivier grabbed Alex by the hand and made him turn quickly then sent to the crocodile.

Alex Ho yeah! I have not lost the hand!

Then, the last soldier rushed to Dominic but he received a blow behind the head shovel from Leo. Then Judith run toward him, grabbed his head with his legs and gave him a Hurricanrana that hurled him to the ground.

Soldier crocodile: We decline!

Said he fleeing with his friends in the portal that Dominic immediately closed with his gadget. Then he turned to look at all the others who regarded him with looks waiting for answers.

Dominic: Uh ... hi.

Back in the world of Chima, crocodiles soldiers explained to Cragger Crooler and they lost Laval and Erris and they have booted the facts behind by other humans.

Cragger: Then there are others abroad and another world more?

Crooler: Do you think the same as me, brother?

Cragger réponda him with a smile. Back in the human world, Dominic tried to answer questions from his friends.

Dominic: Is everything okay?

Oly: What was the crocodiles lego?

Tristan: Where do you go out?

Leo: What was this sort of portal?

Jay: Even worse, how Tony made for kicking so powerful?

Tony: Well, it's just an old fighter trick of the street there.

Dominic: From proclaims, calm. Wait a minute, I'll get to Laval and Erris they explain you everything.

Alex: Laval and Erris?

With that, Dominic made reappear the gate with his gadget and went in to return to the world of Chima. Once the kingdom of lions he found Erris Laval and happy to see that he was fine. Then, after a little discussion, they returned to the human world with Lagravis. Once arrived, the others were a bit surprised to see other animals lego but they eventually get used to things.

Jay: So, it is they, animals speaking you told us?

Dominic: Yes.

Alex watched Erris a while.

Alex: (She's cute)

Then Erris turned to look at him.

Erris: A problem?

Alex: Uh, no, no, everything is fine. Hey hey.

Lagravis: Your attention, please. Your friend wants to tell you something.

Dominic: Thank you. So, as you know, there is another world called Chima that is full of beauty but also ugly villains, like those we faced a while ago, and now they know the existence of our world, they're probably tempted to conquer. If we do not work in a team, it is likely that our city and everything in which we believe disappears. So who wants to help us?

They were all silent for a moment.

Judith: If it's to save the world, you can count on me, bro.

Dominic smiled and turned to Jay and Tristan.

Jay: You can count on us both as Dom. We're a team. It has always been team since we know each other and it's not today that we will begin.

Dominic: Really? I mean, even now?

Jay: Especially now.

Tristan Ho yeah.

Dominic: Thanks, guys. I am very touched.

Then he turned to Alex.

Alex: Of course you can count on me. You were always there for me, always made sure my back when it counted and always protected raw to school. What friend would I be if I was not there for you? Danger or no, I do not care, I would follow you.

Dominic: Thank you, Al.

Oly: If my brother wants, then me too.

Dominic: Thank you, Oly.

Then he turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel: Basically, it's a bit as if we were superheroes?

Dominic: Yes.

Gabriel: So, I want to be in the game.

Then he turned to Leo.

Leo: It's me who gathered everyone, so I think I'm somewhat responsible.

Dominic blurted chuckled then turned to Tony.

Tony: Um, I do not know. I'm afraid to break my face by Ben not. I laugh. If there types as dangerous as that, I'm tempted to them faced.

Dominic: So everyone agrees? Great!

Lagravis: But first, let you assign each a pet you'll apparently when you are in the world of Chima, through a system that my friend Eglor developed.

Then Eglor passed small spheres in square shapes in Lagravis. Then he walked over to Tristan.

Lagravis: Tristan, you are strong and you know how to use it. What you did not in the head, you have in your heart. You will be a gorilla.

He said placing a square on his chest. Then, a blue energy began to emerge from his body. After a moment he turned into a black and blue gorilla with leaves held in the hips and goshawks of his arms. All the others were surprised, especially Tristan.

Tristan: Cool! I always wanted to be King Kong.

Then Lagravis turned to Gabriel.

Lagravis Gabriel, you have a very powerful odoras and a master of martial arts extraordinary. You will be a skunk.

He said placing a square on his chest which turned into a small black and white skunk with a copper shorts and a white headband goshawks forehead.

Gabriel: Great! The Karate Kid skunk Version!

Then Lagravis turned to Jay.

Lagravis: Jay, you are a great strategist and you're doing to always put the right thing in the right place. You will be a fox.

He said placing a square on his chest that changed him into an orange and white fox with red shorts at the hips, and a savage green collar around the neck.

Jay: Cool!

Then Lagravis turned to Tony.

Lagravis: Tony, you great combat skills and you use it to defend those who are dear to you. You will be a rhinoceros.

He said placing a square on his chest that turned him into a gray rhino with a metal battle dress and a red band around his left arm.

Tony: Not bad.

Then Lagravis turned to Judith.

Lagravis: Judith, you are very agile and resourceful when you find you alone. You will be a raven.

He said placing a square on his chest which transformed into a raven with a light copper on his chest and the hips and purple marks on his face, belly and back.

Judith: Wow! Or rather I should say, Crow!

Then Lagravis turned to Leo.

Lagravis: Leo, you're very stubborn, and when you make a mistake, you do everything to fix it. You will be a beaver.

He said placing a square on his chest who transformed it into a small brown beaver with a cloth around the waist.

Leo: Yeah! I love the beavers!

Then Lagravis turned to Oliver.

Lagravis: Olivier, you have a great competitive spirit and you are very ferocious in nature. You will be a crocodile.

He said placing a square on his chest that changed him into a green crocodile belly yellow with orange and holding money fight.

Oly: Au top!

Then Lagravis turned to Alex when he realized he was gone. Suddenly, Alex left the house.

Alex: Sorry. I had to do a number 2.

Lagravis: Yes ... er ... good. Alex, you're very smart and you always do show feelings even when others do not. You'll be an eagle.

He said placing a square on his chest that turned him into a white and blue eagle with a silver held in the torso and hips.

Alex: Great!

Then finally Lagravis turned to Dominic.

Lagravis: And finally, Dominic, you know to show great courage, of great nobility and your heart is pure. You will be a wolf.

He said placing a square on his chest that changed the wolf in the same he was about Chima but with clothes torn red wolf.

Dominic: Thank you.

Then, all members of the group clung to their hands lego sets.

Jay: So, what do we do now?

Then everyone looked at him a moment. Then laughed.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter begins in Dominic School, in her class with 9 students to be more specific. Dominic was lying on his desk and went to sleep while his teacher spoke spanked and drawings on the blackboard. Suddenly, his gadget began to flash. He woke up and pressed a button to read the message.

Dominic (Dominic is Laval You see, I made a small mistake say taking the CHI crocodiles, but it is they who have given me eh, Erris and I need to return it to them. not to disturb the balance of Chima. And I wanted to know if you could accompany us for safety.)

Then Dominic stood to speak to his teacher.

Dominic: Sir, could I go to the bathroom?

Teacher: Of course, Mr. Dominic, Go there.

Then Dominic got up and walked out of the classroom and, after a long time, he went home and called all his friends. After half an hour they were all together at home. Dominic explained to them the situation.

Jay: Very strong, Laval.

Judith: Do you think we should all go?

Dominic: No, the others would notice our absence too easily. I'll go with Alex only.

Alex: Ok.

With that, they went to the back yard where Dominic crafted a portal in which he and Alex returned. Crossing the gate, turned to Dominic and Alex Wolf turned into eagle. Arriving in the world of Chima, Dominic atterissa on his feet, while Alex atterissa on the head (LOL). Then, Laval and Erris passed their speedorz. Dominic jumped on one of Laval and Alex, who got up from his fall, jumped on one of Erris.

Laval: Glad to see you've come!

Dominic: I would not have missed it for the world! Here we go!

With that, they swooped towards the realm of crocodiles. After a while, they finally reach the marshes. One of the soldiers pointed their Cragger reached Crooler and who went to the port to see.

Cragger: You're not welcome here, lion! Not after stealing our CHI!

Then they jumped into the water and headed toward them.

Laval: Well, actually, I believe that the final I made a small, a tiny error there just now. Sorry.

Then Cragger Crooler and out of the water before the hero.

Cragger: No. You know if you give me the CHI Now, I would use until the last ball to destroy all of you, your father, your tribe and you whole!

Laval: No need to add more. I'm telling you I'm sorry.

Then Cragger and Crooler is whispering things while their tribe tried to listen.

Dominic: (I do not feel anything good)

Cragger: Ho, you're sorry? Yes I promise you'll be sorry when I would use CHI to punish the little bird and his lovely girlfriend!

Erris: HEY! I'm not his girlfriend! Got it?

Alex: HEY! I'm not a little bird!

Laval: Leave them out of it!

Cragger: Why? What will you do? When we CHI, my men and me, the piles of feathers and beds raids will no longer have a chance!

Dominic: That's enough, Cragger!

Cragger: Chima will soon be ours. We will be the masters of the Temple and all the CHI!

Erris: The test result you!

Alex: (it seems to work)

Cragger: Imagine your father instantly annihilated by the Chi you we bring to yourself!

Laval: It's over, Cragger, you will never have our CHI!

Suddenly, the tribe of crocodiles, who listened, howled with rage.

Cragger: You heard? He said that we will never have their CHI! So he is the one we have!

Laval: Hu-ho.

Dominic: тонкий (thin)!

Then the crocodiles began to pursue as they fled in speedorz.

Laval: Sorry, folks. He said all these horrible things and ...

Dominic: I know! What needs do we do now?

Laval: Go home, Erris and, Alex, get another. I think we're going to need their help!

Dominic: Come back with weapons!

Alex: Ok

Laval: I'll throw them in the ravine of CHI eternal deep!

Erris: What ?! No! Not here!

Then Dominic crafted a gate with his gadget where Alex jumped before he closes it immediately. Then Erris party and Dominic Laval and headed for the gorge of eternal depth. They stopped at the ravine and Cragger and his troops cornered them. They descended the speedorz ready to fight. Laval Prena CHI bag crocodiles and held him above the ravine.

Cragger: You know very well that this is a bottomless ravine is not it? You never find what you throw there. You remember?

Laval: Oops!

He said, dropping the bag fell into the ravine.

Dominic: Um, was it really a good idea?

Cragger: Ha, thank you, Laval. You did me things so much easier.

Laval and Dominic showed interviewed looks.

Cragger You see how are the lions? They prefer to lay their precious CHI rather than we give! Now they are the ones that we need to take!

Then, the soldiers advanced towards the two boys.

Dominic: Good thinking, Einstein! Uh, what are you doing?

Suddenly Laval sorta a sphere of CHI his back and placed it on his chest that gave him incredible strength. Then Laval used his power to put down a few soldiers but it ends up being on the edge of the ravine with Dominic.

Cragger: What you said, just now, when you threw our CHI in this ravine? Ho, it's true. Thanks!

Said he and Dominic Laval pushing into the ravine. Suddenly, while they were falling, Erris arises tunes with his aerial vehicle and plunged to catch Laval and Dominic who clung to a wing of the vehicle. But when they went back to back, they began to lose altitude.

Erris: The ravine! It draws us!

Then, they fell out of sight in the depths of the ravine. But while crocodiles believed dead, Erris used a CHI to boost speed to the surprise of Cragger.

Cragger: CATCH IT!

With that, the crocodiles began to fire on the vehicle in vain. Until one of them finally reach the vehicle fell on the other side of the ravine. The other landed safely. Worse, they were watching the crocs are mètrent has hit the speedorz Laval.

Laval: Hey! Leave my quiet speedorz! He did not do anything to you it!

Then Dominic caught him and hid behind the rocks.

Erris: On this side, we are in safety. It takes a long way to get around the ravine.

Laval: You must préviennes other tribes until the return of Alex! The crocodiles looking for a fight!

Dominic: No, no kidding? What you expected?

Laval: I know I'm doing something wrong! But I'll fix it! I would find the legendary animal, he saved us last time. Then Erris went flying. Later, Laval and Dominic had arrived in marshes and Laval tried to call the legendary animal in vain. Then he walked on water edge.

Laval: Ha, I hate water!

Dominic: I know, I know.

Then Laval used his sword to cut a tree that their bridge serva on which they walked.

Laval: Wait, legendary animal! I'll be right there!

Dominic: Uh, Laval!

With that, Laval turned his head to see the crocs came jumping on the rocks. Then Cragger jumped into the water swimming toward the two heroes.

Laval: The crocodiles are too strong in the water! We have to reach the earth!

Dominic: Here we go!

With that, the two jumped on shore. Laval spent close to falling in the water but Dominic barely caught the arm.

Dominic: Is everything okay?

Laval: Yes, thank you.

Dominic: You're welcome.

Suddenly Cragger and crocodile emerges from the water.

Cragger: Nice try, guys. But we knew you would go crying legendary animal of your loans!

Laval: It's not OUR legendary animal! It protects all the kingdom of Chima!

Cragger: Well, it seems that today it has better things to do than to repair all your foolishness.

Laval: Why, legendary animal?

Suddenly Laval CHI effect began to dissipate. Cragger then took one and put it on his chest that gave him great strength. Suddenly, a little blue bird arrived at the fangs Cragger.

Bird: It's time for these small bollir fangs.

Cragger: No, go away!

Bird: Opens quickly your lovely little face, Cragger. Do not tell me you forgot again our appointment?

Dominic asked questions.

Cragger: Why do you always come at the wrong time?

Laval: Yes, I quite agree with him and yet I can tell you that it happens rarely.

Bird: Do you know an ugly smile can ruin the most beautiful victories?

Suddenly Cragger his men, Laval and Dominic drove the bird by throwing their weapons. Then, Laval and Cragger were about to fight.

Laval: Well, we can go now, or I have to leave you still have time to brush your teeth?

Cragger: Good dental hygiene has never hurt anyone, Laval and like that, I would have a beautiful smile after you crunched!

Said he attacking Laval blocked it with his sword. The fight was tight but ultimately Laval send Cragger on a rock in the river.

Laval: ground Remains, Cragger!

Cragger: Crocos, destroy it for me!

Suddenly the soldiers attacked Laval and eventually master it.

Laval: Dominic! Help yourself to that!

Yelled it by sending a sphere of CHI to Dominic who caught it. After hesitating a moment, he placed it on his chest. Suddenly, he felt his heart beat rapidly developed his strength and his rage increased by Hurler. Then he returned to full strength in crocs, putting them one by one KO.

Erris: Need some eagles and lions, are you?

Suddenly Erris arrived with eagles and lions and Alex with his friends. Then Cragger and his men fled and climbed a rock Laval to address the troops.

Laval: Warriors, we are strong and we are noble! We once again, defeated our enemies! For Chima!

All: FOR CHIMA!

Dominic: This is the first we're going to say it but ...

Dominic and his friends: FOR CHIMA!

Then, a little later, they went to a meadow for Gorzan met and G'loona who built a golden flower.

Laval: Friends, we would like to introduce our new friends ...

Then they finally make introductions (strangely, Tristan seemed to have an eye on G'loona).

Erris: What are you doing here?

G'loona: Gorzan and I put the flower on the hill for her to grow well.

Gorzan: Yes, it will really grow better than on the road.

Erris: Yes, even the flowers must follow rules time to time. Is it not, Laval? We can not grow where we want or do all what we want.

Laval: I'm a huge stupidity this time Erris.

Erris: Probably, but now we can no longer change many things, so let us these flowers faires smile.

Dominic: Ok!

He said, jumping in the flowers followed by all his friends were amused and laughed all afternoon and evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The story begins in Dominic, where he was just trying to play Xbox with Leo, his cousin.

Leo: Hey! It's not fair! You have a Hunter and I have only a weak machine gun!

Dominic: If you just aim and you pull at the right time, you can defeat me. Maybe.

Suddenly the gadget Dominic began to flash. He leaned over and smoothed it was written.

Leo: What's it say, Dom?

Dominic: Laval and Erris will walk through Chima and they want to know if we want to accompany them.

Leo: Do you intend to go?

Dominic: Why not? This afternoon we have no way and I'm getting a little tired of beating Halo Reach.

Leo: Gnnnnh!

Dominic: Hey, hey, hey. Well, let's call the others to see if they can accompany us.

With that, Dominic and Leo called their friends to have their answers. Ultimately, only Alex and Tony came. With that, they went to the backyard where Dominic crafted a gate with his gadget. They all jumped into it without question. Crossing the gate, Dominic turned to gray and white wolf with red torn clothes, Alex in white and blue eagle have metal clothes on her hips and chest, Leo Small brown beaver with a fabric that am his clothing on its lower part and Tony gray rhino with a metal combat gear and an orange band on his left elbow (note that, this time, they were armed Dominic was a pirate style sword with blades on its secret wrists (reference to Assassin's Creed), Alex had a red calf wrench, Leo had a shovel (the same one he used in the first chapter) and Tristan had a baseball bat with barbed (hardcore)). Then, they landed in the world of Chima front of the temple lions where they were joined by Laval and Erris who had '' borrowed '' the royal hunter. They threw their arms in the hunter and went in and the ride began. Leo admired the scenery with his cousin, Alex is installed on the vehicle roof and relaxed with both hands behind the head lego and Tony stayed in his corner of the vehicle crossing arms.

Erris: That's so cool that your father left you drive the royal hunter Laval. There he gave you permission, right?

Laval: Not exactly.

Dominic: Laval!

Laval: But is not there and what it could happen to us?

Then they crossed a stone bridge over a ravine when Laval spent close to drop the car but caught himself in time.

Laval: Uh, sorry, friends. In fact, this is the first time I drive the tank.

Tony: Really?

He said looking at Laval with a questioned look. Then they went their way and were falling rocks on crows flying in their vehicles with their merchandise.

Ravens: Ha! Watch out for the goods, hairball!

Laval: See? All what I need is a little practice.

Leo: And a solid ground.

Laval: All will be well.

Suddenly tree branches were falling around them.

Erris: What were you saying?

Laval: The moving jungle? What we wanted was to admire in pretty little corners do not crush into small corners!

Erris: Sorry. Just now I should have told you to turn left not right but everything is different, seen from below.

Then, Alex placed his hand on the shoulder of Erris.

Alex: It's okay, my owl. Everyone makes mistakes.

These words made Erris smile. After a while, they finally leave the forest.

Erris: Well, the next left will take us to a place very, very beautiful.

Moments later, Gorzan helped them escape the hunter a marsh with a rope with his King Kong vehicle.

Dominic: Thank you, Gorzan. How lucky you're been there.

Gorzan: I am always happy to help my friends when they need it. We dig?

Leo: Yes, we have to dig for sure.

Gorzan: Ho, well, here the tool.

Said he sending a shovel in Laval.

Laval: Well, to work!

He said, starting to dig under the hunter's wheel with the help of Leo who used his shovel. The others laughed a little.

Laval: Well, okay, I do not really know driving and you, you have no sense of direction, but we still made a superb promenade.

Dominic: Yes, but I wonder what will your father say when he saw his fighter full of bous.

Laval: Do not worry about it, we have all the time to clean it. He left the tribe of Rhinos, he would sign a treaty with them.

Alex: In rhinos? To sign a treaty? Well I wish him good luck!

Shortly after, they started to set up a swirling cliff.

Laval: Whoa! It is extraordinary, this place!

Erris: Yes, it is called the hill shadows. It is said that the shadows here resemble the forms that had our ancestors.

She said in reference to a stone hill a little further. Then Laval still nearly bring down the hunter but caught himself in time.

Laval: Sorry, folks.

Then, they continued to rise.

Erris: There, it is the sparkling waterfalls.

She said, pointing to the waterfalls a little further.

Erris: And the murmuring foams.

Much later ...

Erris: This basin filled with razor sharp rocks in which almost fell is called destructive basin.

Suddenly, Laval stopped on a ledge.

Laval: Hey, wait a minute, the road is very wide and the narrow road and then the mud made it very slippery wheels.

Then Dominic metta his hand on the shoulder of Laval.

Dominic: Look, I think we'd better go before completely destroying the tank of your father.

Laval let out a sigh.

Laval: Okay. Just one last stop.

Said he still rising. A little later, our heroes had arrived on the summit of the hill and had left the hunter to watch the sunset.

Leo: Wow! Laval, it's so beautiful!

Laval My father often took me here when I was little. He said it was the most beautiful sunset of Chima.

Dominic: I would not say the opposite.

Then, without realizing it, Erris and Alex were stuck on each other with Erris who was leaning against the head on the shoulder of Alex. Suddenly they realized this and went away, blushing a little surprised.

Tony Ho, go! This is the second time you paste together (the first time being lorsqu'Erris fell asleep on Alex at the end of the previous chapter once the fallen night).

Dominic: About your father, Laval ...

Laval: Do not worry, his tank risks nothing.

Tony: I'm certain when the handbrake is on, the tank can not move a muscle, that's for sure.

Laval: Uh, wait, what handbrake?

Then everyone began to look Laval with a surprised look. Suddenly, the hunter began to back all alone and fell pante edge of the hill to go crashing to the bottom. Our hero looked shocked and down.

Laval: Ho-ho!

Alex: Ha, well, bravo, Einstein!

Later, after dark, they came down to find it completely ruined hunter.

Laval: Oh no!

Dominic: дерьмо (poop)!

Laval: Oh no! But how could this happen? The royal hunter! I'm sure I'm careful!

Leo: Stop, Laval. You already had almost demolished in the hills shadows, sparkling waterfalls, moss murmuring, the destroyer basin and moving jungle!

Alex: Leo, you do not help, there.

Laval: Haaa! There, sure, my father will be mad with rage! What do we do now?

Erris: Do not worry, I think I have an idea.

Tony: I Méfis me with your ideas.

Later, they had gone to the entrance of the tribe of beavers.

Laval: Beavers? What ?! That's your idea?

Leo: Hu-hum!

He said looking at Laval with aggressive eyes.

Erris: I assure you they repair anything, Laval. And besides, they love it.

Dominic: (it would be great if the beavers real world were like that)

With that, they began to move forward on a wooden bridge.

Alex: You is really safe, Erris?

Erris: Uh ... yes. In fact, truth be told, I have never met a beaver hand Leo. But I have often flown over this area.

Tony: Very reassuring (sarcasm).

Then they came to a ledge where the whole tribe could see the beavers and advancing towards them with an aggressive air.

Dominic Ho no!

Leo: Do not worry. Let me talk to them.

Said he advancing to the edge of the ledge to talk to the beaver.

Leo: Hi, friends. I am well? I call me Leo. I come from the human world. Whoever is in another dimension.

His words did not seem to work because the beavers continued to advance toward them with an aggressive look.

Leo: Uh, we do not want to hurt!

Then Laval out his sword, as Dominic, Alex and his key, Tony, his barbed bat.

Laval: This is a bad start! I hate the water! What could make you believe that they would repair the tank?

Suddenly, their leader came to meet them with a cheerful air.

Beaver Head: you have well said that you had a tank to repair?

Then all the other beavers went to their towers and repeated all together and happily Repair!

Laval: Uh, yes, it is the royal hunter.

Beavers: HOU! A royal hunter!

Beaver Head: If it please thee-said to us all!

Later, in the garage of the tribe of beavers, beaver all worked to repair the hunter.

Beaver Head: Calm down! You will all participate in the repair of the tank!

Laval: Thanks, that's really nice to help.

Beaver Head: No, it is we who thank you for being as bad driver.

Laval: Hey! I am not a bad-

Leo: That's a compliment, Laval. Our accident gives them work and they love to work.

Beaver Head: And only our honorable citizens can participate in manual repairs. The trouble makers are sent on vacation.

Suddenly he saw two beavers down quarreling for a wheel.

Beaver Head: You two, if you are not wise, I put on leave for three days! Is that understood?

The two stopped immediately.

Laval: It's really amazing! When I think I've worked so hard to complete my chores in the map room, just now.

Suddenly, the whole tribe of beavers turned to him and joyfully repeated: THE CHORES ?!

Beaver Head: Too bad the rest of the tribe not match there, they would have loved that!

Alex: Ha? And where are all the others?

A little later, they arrived in a rocky prée where beavers built a kind of leads in a CHI volcano.

Laval: V-You build a dam? What? Up there?

Beaver Head: Yes, it's work and we love working.

Dominic: But this river provides CHI whole kingdom Chima! If you stop you ... ho, no!

Erris: Did you ask somebody to build it?

Beaver Head: Yes, a young crocodile. Whoever is up there on that hill.

He said, pointing Cragger and his soldiers on the hilltop.

Laval: Cragger!

Dominic: This one!

Erris: This is not the most serious. It seems they are also building a canal to divert water from the waterfall CHI ...

Alex: ... To the marsh crocodiles!

Laval: Ha, I do not believe! Do they really stealing all the CHI?

Suddenly, two crocodiles soldiers emerged from behind.

Soldier 1: Flying? I prefer '' reconstruction ''. These are the lions that all CHI, now it will be us.

Then Tony flashed a mischievous smile and his hands cracked lego. Two seconds later, the two soldiers were thrown into the air with a black eye Beur each.

Tony: Never underestimate a street fighter, girls. Ha ha ha!

Suddenly dozens of other crocodiles soldiers emerged and circled.

Leo: You said what, already?

Tony: Uh ...

Laval: Decidedly in will remember this walk!

Suddenly, they heard the roar of lions.

Dominic: The distress lions roar! Your father will be here soon ... in his tank!

Laval: Ho, yes! There, for sure, it will be recalled that ride!

A little later, our heroes were being escorted by soldiers with croco beavers around who observed them.

Laval: Ha, this time, I really do anything! Even though my father arrives in time, he will see his tank to smithereens! And then there ...

Dominic: Do not worry, Laval, we are all responsible.

Suddenly a little beaver arrived at Laval.

Beaver: Wait a minute, you did say that you had a royal hunter repair?

Suddenly, all the beavers began to utter sounds of joy.

Castor: Whoa! I always wanted to tinker a royal hunter!

Then beavers shouted for joy even stronger.

Soldier crocodile: Ha! Out of my way! Back-up! We must bring these prisoners to our chef!

Then, all the beavers posted up disappointed heads.

Alex: Yes, what a pity! I know you would have liked to work on this tank. You know, we have to rebuild it entirely!

Beavers excited more. Alex and Tony exchanged a knowing look.

Tony: Yes! And it is a long and difficult work!

Beavers became more and more excited and more and more soldiers arrived and struggled to retain them. Leo naked could not help laughing.

Soldier crocodile: Enough, beavers! Stand back!

Croco soldier: No, stop! There are too many beavers here!

Suddenly, our hero jumped at the chance and grabbed their weapons. Laval, his sword, Dominic also Erris, his scepter, Alex, his key, Leo, his shovel and his Tony barbed bat. In an instant, they put K.O. all soldiers.

Castor: Hey, what's going on here?

Erris: Uh ... we just trying to clear the way for you to work on this tank quietly damaging your home!

All beavers uttered cries of joy and left current (and trampling the crocodile soldiers) to the tank. Suddenly, from behind Cragger arises with an aggressive look with other soldiers.

Cragger: Arg, Laval! Why is it necessary to throw down everything I do?

Laval: Hey, I'm not alone! Sometimes my friends, too, destroy stuff!

Then Erris sent his scepter on the conduit that destroyed the water and sent CHI in the crater.

Cragger: NO! My river!

Then Erris flew to the crater while Laval was fighting Cragger.

Dominic: Alex, will help Erris!

Alex nodded a nod and began to climb the crater (not knowing steal).

Dominic: Leo! Tony! Occupy your soldiers! I will help Laval!

Leo: OK!

With that, Dominic went to help Laval while Leo and Tony were fighting with crocodile soldiers. At the same time to climb, Laval tried to neutralize Cragger with his sword but missed him and received a blow to the face. So Dominic came before him and fought him sword to sword a moment before pushing to end up being. Suddenly Laval surgissa from behind to fall into him and with leu of a stage where they tenèrent on wooden boards. They fought a balanced Cragger time but eventually rises before Laval. Suddenly Dominic came before him to block his path blocked Laval handed it back. They began new fighting. In bad posture, Cragger jumped into the crater and followed by Dominic Laval where they tenèrent on planks of wood that grazed water CHI.

Laval: Oh no, not water!

Back side of Erris and Alex, they were trying to break the barrier with their weapons.

Alex: One more effort, Erris, we're almost there!

Suddenly, a lizard's tail with purple marks appeared before them. It was Crooler.

Crooler: Surprise!

Alex tried to beat her with his key, but she blocked it and hit him to project a step further.

Erris: Crooler? But what are you doing?

Crooler: Something that my brother should have done long ago!

Then she had the time to do only a few attacks Erris before Alex draws only help him. Back-side and Dominic Laval, things did not go so well: Laval had trouble focusing with water and Dominic could not win alone. Cragger, who could swim, jumped into the water to take them by surprise, in vain.

Laval: Well try Cragger but you can never control the IHC.

Dominic: (where he is?)

Said he perspiring a little.

Cragger: It's very interesting! All precious CHI for which you yourself have just low water, yet no lion swim!

Laval: I did not need to swim to beat you!

He said, trying to hit Cragger with his sword in vain. Suddenly he emerges from behind and almost hit Laval, but was narrowly blocked by Dominic who sent him into the water.

Cragger: It's a little ironic, do not you think? Water Chi you desperately trials protect it surrounds you and will be your tomb!

Laval and tried to see where Dominic was Cragger without results. Back side of Erris and Alex, they tried to neutralize Crooler, but it was a bit too tough.

Alex: Erris! Will demolish the dam! I take care of it!

Erris: I can not leave you, Alex!

Crooler: Ho, how cute. The serving knight who sacrifices himself for his lover.

Alex: Come to me reiterate here for fun!

Suddenly Erris took a wooden board.

Erris: This piece is detached!

Crooler: Give me our dam!

She said trying to attack Erris but received a key shot from Alex.

Erris: Take that, too!

She said by launching the board to Crooler who avoided in time.

Crooler: You think you're very smart, right?

Alex: It is, cocote!

Erris: Thank you, Alex. But I just try repositioned the main bearing of the artificial raised to deflect air flow idrolique the field.

Crooler and Alex looked at her with eyes surveyed.

Crooler: What?

Alex: I confess I have difficulty understanding, too.

Erris: Translation: I'm trying to demolish the dam!

She said hitting him so hard it knocked Crooler dam. Alex could not help laughing. Back in the crater, Laval and Dominic fought, always, Cragger. But they still had difficulty because he always swam.

Dominic Return, swamp creature!

Cragger: Today, it is rather an advantage of being a creature of the marshes! Do not you think?

On the side of Erris and Alex Crooler jumped to Erris and clutched his scepter. Erris used his strength to send it to Alex who struck her like a baseball to send on Cragger. Dominic Laval and got up, exhausted.

Crooler: Cragger, here, take this CHI (she said, taking a CHI). I kept it for a special occasion!

Cragger Kill Laval and Dominic, for example?

Crooler: Exactly!

But while Cragger is about to take CHI, he received a shovel threw it in the lake: it was Leo and Tony who had arrived.

Tony: Everybody out of here! The dam will collapse!

Indeed, the dam shook and began to crumble.

Laval: We will settle our accounts again, Cragger!

Suddenly caught Cragger CHI he had lost.

Dominic: What are you doing? Your dam is about to crush us all!

Cragger: No! It is I who am about to crush you!

He said placing the CHI on his chest that gave him incredible strength. He tried to throw planks of wood Laval, but he avoided them.

Dominic: ATTENTION, THE DAM!

Suddenly the dam began to fall due to the force of Cragger. They all began to fall. Suddenly Laval awoke in bed in the temple lions, surprised.

Laval: CHI! The tank of my father!

Suddenly, Dominic arrived beside him.

Dominic: Calm down! All right, buddy. The dam was destroyed, the CHI flowing normally and the tank of your father has been perfectly repaired.

Laval: S-Son tank? But how?

Dominic: Well, the whole tribe of beavers premise is to work. It was repaired in no time. They even agreed to bring the date. My friends have returned to our world

Laval: Really? They did all that? And I have not even finished cleaning the room cards!

Then, Laval resumed cleaning with Dominic, this time.

Laval: I should have done this, there is a long time instead of taking the tank of my gentle father to go wandering.

Dominic: I know. But if we had not enfreins few rules, we would have never discovered what Cragger and were up to, you know, it was, nevertheless, a good ride, in the finals.

Laval: You're right. And I confess that, basically, it was, nevertheless, cool.

Dominic: Yes, sir.

Laval: Thanks for everything, Dom. The walk, the dam and even for me upset. But thank you, especially, to have repaired the tank of my father.

Dominic: Uh ... ha yes, about, you know how the beavers were happy to do the repairs. Well, they can make some improvements ...

Laval flashed a surprised look.

Laval: What kind of improvements?

Suddenly they heard screaming Lagravis: LAVAL!

Dominic: господин, использование (Lord, help!)!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The story begins in the world of Chima in a large flea market at the entrance of the temple lions to be more specific. Laval and Erris arrived with their speedorz.

Erris: You want a walk in the market?

Laval: Okay, it's not as if the race started in a minute.

Erris chuckled.

Erris: Stop. We have plenty of time.

Suddenly they turned surprised Dominic arrived with a black wolf form with a symbol of speedorz A modified on the left.

Laval: Hi, Dom. I see you're finally procured a speedorz.

Dominic: Yeah, I'm going to need to participate in the race of gold CHI. My friends will be there, too.

Erris: We would scour the market, will you join us?

Dominic: Okay.

With that, they started walking. They passed the market for rhino that sold stones.

Rhino: Caillou! Come buy our stones! Stocks are limited so take advantage now!

Laval: Limited? Say, you know we found rocks everywhere?

Erris let out a laugh and Dominic discreet too.

Rhino: Really?

Rhino 2: Hey, you're part of the world! So, logically ...

Rhino 3: ... We are rich!

Laval, Erris and Dominic left laughing. Then they passed the bear market.

Bear: At that price, these hives honey give the best of all-the ...

He said as he fell asleep. Then they passed the market eagles.

Erris: Hi, guys.

Suddenly they woke with a start.

Dominic: Are you okay?

Eagle: Yes.

Eagle 2: Well, well.

Eglor: We are great!

Laval Come, let's see what there is in the tent of wolves.

On this they went to the tent where wolves a wolf's face was scratched accotait.

Loup: Sorry, this is reserved to the members.

Erris: Ho, and one can register?

Loup: The listing requirements are listed in the table.

He said, pointing to a table where there was a drawing that said that the only ones who can register are wolves.

Erris: But the only ones who can apply are the wolves.

Wolf: So what? It posse a problem?

Laval: No, but you believe, those?

Then they went to the market crows.

Razar: What can I do for you, friend? I have food, tools, weapons and flowers, gear, gadgets, stuff, cool gadgets and gizmos owls, tips! I have everything you need.

Dominic: (It has even more things that Walmart)

Laval: There are things I've seen somewhere. This table was not before the tent of wolves (he said pointing to a table had just deposited a crow)? Where did you find this picture of the monkey tribe (he said pointing to a table in the market)?

Razar: Ha! It is a machine you want? No worries, I'll make you a good price!

Laval: No, what I want to know is how objects of other tribes have landed on your stand.

Razar: Uh, well, that, my dear friend, this is a very interesting question to which I would reply: Ha is Skinnet, polecat!

Suddenly they turned to see Skinnet happen by dropping small traces of green smoke.

Skinnet: sorry!

Suddenly Razar rajouta a high price ticket on clothespins.

Laval: Hey! You just triple the price!

Razar Yes, the more it approaches the more we increase the price. So, buy them before it is too late.

Then, Laval gave pieces Razar who gave him pincers to him, Erris and Dominic who hurried to put on their nose.

Laval: Hi, Skinnet. You participate in the race?

Skinnet: And how! If I see you in the race, I'll make you a little toot!

Said he, releasing gas that made people flee the area, which had no claws.

Skinnet: Sorry, again! Well, if you seek me, I would be with my friend, Gabriel.

Dominic: You know Gabriel? He's my friend, too.

Skinnet: Great! In addition, Dom.

Said he starting.

Laval: Ha! We go back in the saddle and get the hell!

Suddenly he realized that his speedorz had disappeared.

Laval: Where-where's my speedorz ?!

Then Bevar crossed his speedorz.

Bevar: Sorry, I could not see anything through the cloud. But your father will soon give the start of the test rounds.

Laval: Arg! I absolutely need my speedorz!

Suddenly they heard the crowd away.

Laval: Oh no, they already started test rides! What am I going to do?

Dominic: I can lend you mine, if you want.

Laval: Thanks, but I need MY speedorz. Its wheels are made of tribalite, the rock that fell from Mont Cavora as telling the great story. Its wheels transmètent from generation to generation in my family. And for a thousand years. I must find him!

Erris: You think we robbed thee?

Laval: I know, but if this is the case, there is a tribe that can inform us.

Then after a while they came to the market crows that were precisely when washing in red and yellow lion-shaped speedorz.

Laval: ravens!

Suddenly the crows turned to see Laval.

Laval: Even by covering it with paint, you can not hide this wheel tribalite!

Razar: Ho, do you like it? I can make you a very good price on it, pal.

Laval: No! What you will do is make me immediately because that is my speedorz!

Razar Ho, peace, friend. It does not look like your speedorz. Your vehicle he had these beautiful stripes?

Then Laval rubbed his hand over and pulled some paint.

Laval: No, because you just paint it!

Razcal: It damages the goods!

Razar: Wow! Unfortunately, we are very strict about it, pal. You break it, you pay for. Combiens go you give us?

Laval: I will not buy my own speedorz! You take me for an idiot?

Razar: No, absolutely not, friend! We have the utmost respect for the customer.

Laval: I'm not your client! I am the owner of what you stole!

Razar: Very good! This is what I propose: I give you 20% discount. A Golden Opportunity, friend.

Laval: NO! This is MY speedorz!

Razar: Okay! 40% is our latest offering. Be you accept this superb business, be goodbye!

Suddenly Razcal Rawsome and began to push Laval.

Laval: No! This is not a case, it is my speedorz and I want it back, now!

Said he, pushing Razcal and Rawsome.

Razar: Well, I make one last offer to take or leave: I go up to 50% off!

Suddenly, he tried to knock Laval with a broom, but he took him and pushed but roaring. Ravens went on their stand to throw objects in Laval which blocked them with the broom. Suddenly Dominic came from behind and brought behind the Laval speedorz.

Dominic: Laval! It remains to be covered!

Suddenly, Judith came to join Laval, Dominic and Erris.

Judith: Dom! What is happening?

Dominic: Those pesky crows stole the speedorz Laval and refuse to return it!

Judith: Ho! Wait, I think I have an idea.

Then, a moment later, Judith went to the market crows. The three ravens posted up quickly, looks charmed to see it.

Razar: Hello, my pretty. What can I do for you?

Judith: Uh, well ...

Razar: Is everything okay?

Judith: Yes, it's just that (she paused to rub his eyes as if she was crying) ... you stole my speedorz.

Razar: Ho, I'm sorry!

Judith: And, as you are a big seller, I thought you could help me.

Razar Ho, but of course.

Razcal: Hey! It is to me that she was talking about!

Rawsome: That's not true! That's me!

Then the three began to argue.

Judith: No, if you please, do not argue because of me!

Razar: Sorry! What do you want again?

Judith: Well, is that this magnificent striped speedorz for sale?

She said, pointing to the speedorz Laval. Suddenly, the three ravens brought him before Judith speed.

Razar: Yes! Absolutely! Here, it's yours!

Judith: Thank you very much! Combiens I owe you?

Razar: Nothing, given your situation, it's free!

Judith: (I believe, rather, that's the charm) Ho, you are too kind! Thank you!

Razar: You're welcome and goodbye!

Then Judith rejoigna Laval, Erris and Dominic, who were laughing with the speedorz.

Dominic: Ha ha ha! Well done, sis!

Laval: I did not know that these crows could have done that! Ha ha ha!

Then, a moment later, they were mending the speedorz Laval. When suddenly Leonidas and Longthooth arrived.

Longthooth: Laval! Where have you been? The stroke of gold CHI will soon began.

Laval: I know, I know.

Leonidas: And what happened to your speedorz?

Laval: Ha!

Then, a little later, they were finally arrive at the stroke of gold CHI Dominic where all of their friends were present speedorz. Alex was the one shaped purple eagle with the word "elements" written on the sides, that of Leo was shaped yellow beaver with a big drawing X on the sides, that of Judith was shaped like a black crow with violet traces with a dark purple and eco design on the sides, that of Tristan was shaped green gorilla with a tree design on each side, one of Gabriel was shaped black and white skunk with the symbol Ying and Yang on each side, that of Jay was shaped orange and white fox with the word "BOOM" on each side and that of Tony was as gray rhino with drawings of two baseball bats surrounded by barbed wire with the word "hardcore" written underneath.

Worriz: Hey, Laval, I think I have something that hurts the eye. Ho, is that awful painting on your body!

All other laughed.

Rogon: I have not understood.

Laval: You will want to laugh less once I'd won the gold CHI!

He said, pointing to the Chi gold behind him. Suddenly he flashed a questioning look.

Laval: Hey, look over there. Can not find the golden Chi is strange?

All others looked CHI gold.

Dominic: Yes, it's weird.

Gorzan: Strange. Why does he do that?

Suddenly the gold CHI fell and rolled her up before the lions who inspected. After a moment, lions discovered it was false. Suddenly, Laval and joined Lagravis Erris.

Laval: Do not tell me. Someone stole the gold CHI and replaced by an imitation which, coincidentally, is the same color as my speedorz!

Lagravis: Who could do such a thing?

A little later, they arrived at the market crows was empty.

Laval: ravens! They disappeared!

Lagravis: Strange, I do not like them to leave the market anytime soon, and especially when they can still do business.

Laval: Come on, Dad, they can not beings far away!

He said, starting to run. Later, the tribe of lions went in search of the crows with their vehicles, accompanied by eagles and air vehicles and Dominic, his friends and their speedorz. Suddenly they aperçevirent crows fleeing in air transport over a bridge.

Laval: This time, I believe that these crows are thieves Chi private markets beings for quite a while!

Said he, uttering a cry lion.

Laval: HEY! The crows! Stop immediately, and give us the Chi gold!

Razar Ho, my friend! How nice to see you! Should I remind you that our speedorz can not be returned or exchanged?

Dominic: We're not here for speedorz!

Razar: Although heard! Admittedly, it was a great deal! Especially with a body that personalize thereof!

Razcal: These colors, this is the absolute class!

Laval: Hey, stop changing the subject! You know that I come to the CHI!

Razar: What CHI? Sorry, but this offer was a limited promotion.

Then the crows began to descend into the canyons.

Laval: Come back here!

Dominic: We will never catch them by the highway! It's time to improvise!

Said he pouncing in the canyons with Laval. Then, due to high strain, he jumped with his speedorz crows on the vehicle as soon joined by Laval. Then Dominic threw the driver into the void that flew.

Dominic: Objects in mirror are still bigger than they are shirking!

Then he went up to the driver's seat. Then he went into other vehicles chutèrent with the goods they carried.

Razar: What are you doing? I hope you are well covered!

Dominic Ho, the real damage has not yet started!

He said as he walked towards the goods crows with his sword.

Razar: Relax, friend, there's no need to hurt anyone!

Dominic: But, I'm not hurting anyone, I'm just going to attack me in your stock!

Said he preparing his sword to attack before the crows is blocking the way.

Razcal: Pity! Attack us but not the goods!

Razar: Yes, we will do what you want!

He said, waving a white flag.

Dominic: Well! I have three things to ask you!

Razar: And if we told both?

Dominic: You want this army put an end to your small business?

He said, pointing to his friends who had just arrived.

Razar: Okay, three.

Dominic: First, give me the CHI gold.

Razar: You're in luck, friend. After pre inventory, we finally have CHI gold in stock.

He said, giving the Golden CHI Dominic who took it in his hand.

Dominic: Ensuit, I want you to repaint the speedorz Laval.

Razcal: But it's so elegant!

Dominic raised his sword in sign of threat.

Razar: Okay, okay. We'll rependre.

Shortly after they had finished repainting the speedorz Laval.

Razar: But know that if we borrowed your speedorz, it was only to take the gold by CHI diversion.

Dominic: ... Which brings me to my third request to work for you?

Suddenly he saw the tribe crocodiles arrive with their vehicles.

Dominic: Cragger!

Razar: It pays well!

Cragger: Dominic! Could not you mind your business? Just once?

Dominic: Sorry, Cragger, there is only one way to win the CHI is to win in the arena! So do not ask the ravens to fly it! And lets speedorz quiet Laval, while you're there!

Cragger Ho, it was just a diversion to the crows fly CHI! Oh yes! And it's also because I hate you!

Dominic Ho, it is naughty! I think I'll cry (sarcasm)!

Cragger: No, Dom, THERE, I'm nasty! Guard! Grab the kids and made them weep like kittens!

With that, the Cragger guards were preparing to attack Laval and Dominic, but they managed to flee and jump on their speedorz.

Laval: Sorry, I will not cry today! Tail lizard!

Cragger: Hey, I have not a lizard tail!

Dominic: If you say it. I'll give it to CHI his place in the arena!

Cragger: Oh yes? And with what army will you do that?

Dominic: The army is right here!

He said, pointing to the tribe of lions happened.

Cragger Ho, let them go. There are much easier ways to steal the gold CHI.

With that, Laval, Dominic and friends departed in direction of the arena.

Cragger: You also think I have a lizard tail?

He asked his sister. Later, in the arena, participants were ready to race without interruptions this time.

Lagravis: Hello again, citizens of Chima. And welcome to the race of gold CHI!

Suddenly Equila arrived before Lagravis with a microphone.

Equila: Hello Everything Chima! Here Equila in the sky, one that shows the race! Hold on tight, because the great race today promises to be the biggest of all time!

On the track, the participants were preparing for the race.

Equila: The drivers are ready to travel the whole and is no thank you! On the course of fear they fight to survive! Everyone is waiting for the starting Lagravis the race!

Then the lions threw a bomb into the air fessaient they exploded with an arrow announcing the start of the race.

Equila: GO!

With that, all the participants took off, but Jay fell from his speedorz who went alone.

Jay: AYOYEDON!

All participants were racing at full speed through the race. Laval and Worriz were first, followed by Dominic, Erris and Alex. They then approached the fiery spears Laval and Worriz crossed without difficulty. Almost all the others have had the same chance, except Bevar who planted a tree before falling. Then they reached the fire rings that Laval and Erris crossed first with Dominic and Alex. Unfortunately Gorzan was too distracted by the color of fire stood in a rock that made him fall off the ring. Suddenly Skinnet activated his gas turbo and passed the others and gave them, at the same time, nausea because of its odor. Suddenly, because of Skinnet gas Leo perda control and went into a stone that made him fall from his speedorz. Then Skinnet paused to reload and returned immediately by raising a bit of a berm at the same time. Passing above, other participants flew high enough and, landing, Tristan fell from his speedorz. Then, while Laval was in the lead, he passed the rotating clubs that struck him and knocked his speedorz. Then he was surpassed by others. Suddenly, against all expectations, Cragger happened in the race. Laval hurried to leave. Then arriving at the race fruits, Worriz struck the fireworks followed by Erris point, Dominic, Alex and others. Suddenly Worriz stopped before a stone wall. Then Erris jumped from a high floor and grabbed a CHI she used to smash the stone wall. Then Rogon tried to cross the stone wall too, but he only earn a nice bump on the head. Suddenly, Laval and Cragger caught and also made use of CHI to smash the stone wall. Suddenly Cragger went wide of Alex and struck him in the face, knocking him from his speedorz. But while qu'Erris was leading Worriz arises suddenly the sides and passed Erris who by devolution, went into a column of wood and lost his speedorz. There were only Laval, Cragger Dominic and Worriz. Suddenly Worriz stopped with a jerk who returned to Laval in him and fell from his speedorz. Dominic, shocked, did not have time to see Cragger into him and push him into a tree. Then Worriz returned his sword in the wheel of Cragger doing to lose control of his speedorz. Worriz approached the line to arrive. But suddenly, Tony, who had removed his band on his arm, struck Worriz the very strong face and knocked his vehicle. Then, against all odds, Tony crossed the line to arrive.

Equila: VAINQUEURE AND IS TONY!

The whole crowd applauded loudly. Later, the gold CHI ceremony was held and gave the Lagravis CHI gold to Tony.

Lagravis: Make it good use. Use it wisely.

Tony: I promise you.

Said he join his friends starting with CHI gold.

Gabriel: Well done, Tony!

Laval: So we did not win the gold Chi. But at least it's one of our friends who had.

Dominic: And we still have time before the market closes.

Alex: So, let's go! But this time, put an anti-flies!

Then they all laughed, starting to market.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note: For some reason, Olivier no longer appear in my story, sorry.

The story begins in the den eagles in Chima. Erris presented the haunt of eagles in Laval, Dominic and Alex. They came to the library.

Erris: And finally, we have beautiful building ever larger tours we, eagles, our greatest masterpiece always begin here in the library.

Dominic: It's extraordinary Erris.

Alex: It's really nice to have us doing visited.

Erris: It has nothing of a village ordinary tribe, but this is our home.

Then, a moment later, Laval, who was not looking where he was going, which accidentally went into Eglor fessa drop a piece he was carrying. It rolled up the window. Laval tried to catch her in vain.

Laval: Oh no! You may want to add windows to the library.

Erris: Why? We do not need it.

Said she, flying away to make up the room.

Erris No lanes, no sidewalks and no roads!

Then she came up with the part.

Erris And, usually, no visitors, either.

Dominic: I'll make you a good thumbs, but my hands are lego.

Alex: (Must be nice to fly like that)

Hours later, at nightfall, Alex and Dominic had gone home. At the palace of the lions, Laval and Erris heard the wolves howling tribe full lungs.

Laval: What happened to the wolves may well tonight?

Erris: Strange.

The next day, Laval and Erris went in wolves to see if that passed it. They landed with the air vehicle of Erris.

Laval: Hey, Ho! Someone there? We heard a scream that night. We wanted to know if everyone were okay.

Suddenly Erris preview a drawing that said the Eagles are prohibited.

Erris: Uh ... I can not see very well at once.

Suddenly Wonald, a small cub, jumped on Erris.

Wonald: You stole our cuddly mother!

He tried to Erris K.O. in vain. The latter held in his arms.

Wonald: Give it to us! You would not do the clever if others had not left me here alone, the eagle!

Laval: Uh ... and they went where others?

Back on land, Dominic and Alex fessaient a neighborhood walk. Suddenly the gadget Dominic began to signal a message he smoothed on the spot. Suddenly he flashed a surprised look.

Alex: What there was, Dom?

Dominic: The tribe of the wolves attack the haunt of eagles!

Alex: What ?! We need help!

Dominic: I know! I call on all the others and we go!

Later, the team had gathered at Dominic which opened the portal in which our hero returned immediately. Crossing the gate, Dominic turned into wolf, eagle Alex, Leo beaver, Judith Crow, Jay Fox, Tony rhino, Gabriel and Tristan skunk gorilla. Then they found Laval and Erris aboard an air vehicle in which they went up all. Later, they came to the den eagles attacked. Erris fired a few shots at wolves to neutralize them. Then they landed in front of the eagles.

Laval: Try to remember them! I take you back for reinforcements!

He said hopping off. Then the eagle flew away to fight the wolves.

Leo: Dom! What's the plan?

Then Dominic turned to Tristan.

Dominic: Tristan, prevented the wolves to enter!

Tristan: Okay!

He said on leaving mass and running. Then Dominic turned to Gabriel.

Dominic Gabriel, will prepare the defenses!

Gabriel: Ok!

He said taking out his nunchaku and running inwards. Then Dominic turned to Judith.

Dominic: Judith, Gabriel will help!

Judith: Yes, fréro!

Said she leaving her bow and arrows flying inward. Then Dominic turned to Jay.

Dominic: Jay, go upstairs and tell us what you see!

Jay: You know you're talking to me, is not it?

Dominic: Go!

With that, Jay ran with his laser gun. Then Dominic turned to Leo.

Dominic: Leo, get powerful weapons!

Leo: Here we go!

He said, starting to run with his shovel. Then Dominic turned to Tony.

Dominic: Tony ... crush them!

Then Tony flashed a sadistic smile and gone into battle with its barbed wire bat. Then Dominic turned to Alex.

Dominic Alex with me! We will try to retain as long as possible!

Alex: Ok!

With that, Alex pulled out his wrench and Dominic, his sword. And the two were racing into battle. For a while the battle was going well and our heroes had the advantage of the battle. Then, after a while, Laval sent a distress call to the tribe of lions. On the side of Dominic and Alex, they were about to fight wolves and vainquîmes quickly.

Dominic: JAY! What do you see?

Jay: It's everywhere! The hideout was surrounded, but we still like it!

Back side Laval and Erris ...

Laval: The tribe of lions will arrive, but we will need aircraft for faires mounted!

With that, Erris and Eglor walked to the aircraft track. Suddenly, wolves began to grenades fired on the planes where found Erris and Eglor. Laval flashed a look of shock.

Laval: Erris!

Suddenly, after a moment, Erris and Eglor emerged with a plane each. Then Erris landed at Laval.

Erris: You have another idea, perhaps?

Laval: Yes, never to go again this kind of fireworks!

Erris chuckled. Then Laval ascended the plane.

Laval deposited me there perhaps another tribe that can help us.

With that, Laval and took off Erris. A little later, they arrived at the ravens.

Razar: You want, we, transporting your armies with our plane to a war zone? And why would we do such a thing, friend?

Laval: Uh ... because Judith was there and would appreciate your help?

Razar: Go! Heave me everything Bazard! We travel for our friend!

Said he, pushing business that was on the planes. Back at the eagles, the battle a little corsa and wolves were gaining ground. Judith was about to shoot arrows at flying wolves while Gabriel repulsed the assailants with his nunchaku and his martial art techniques.

Gabriel: And these reinforcements? When is it ?!

Judith: I do not know, but we must keep going!

Suddenly the wolves with helicopters arose that destroyed their aircraft. One of them shot at Jay, who fell, but was narrowly up by Tristan.

Jay: Thanks!

Tristan: Not enough!

Suddenly the strings attached to the wolves den fired by crocodiles fessèrent switch the hideout. Almost everyone toppled and were falling, but could fly on time. Then, Laval and Laval Erris arrived and jumped from the aircraft and cut off one of the strings before landing on a platform where he met Dominic and Alex.

Laval: Guys! You are fine?

Dominic: Yes, but we must decide quickly these chains!

Laval: Okay!

With that he was about to settle another chain, but was blocked by Worriz.

Worriz: Not this time, the lion!

Then Dominic tried to enter Worriz, but he avoided it. Then Alex tried to hit him with his stick, but he blocked it and gave him a kick that sent it to the edge of the platform where he lost his balance and his key. Dominic the bias caught before it fell and held above the vacuum. Then Worriz Laval pushed to the edge.

Laval: It's not fair! You are attached!

Then, Laval fell under the eyes of Dominic and Alex. Suddenly Erris overview Laval fall.

Erris: Laval!

With that, she flew to catch up, but he fell too quickly.

Erris: I never catch him! Unless ...

She said placing an orb of CHI on his chest that gave him a good enough speed to catch Laval in time.

Laval: Well done, feathered bag!

Erris: I told you, however, said to be careful, fur ball!

Then the two let loose a laugh. Back on the platform, Dominic Alex held with one hand and pushed Worriz with his sword on the other. Then, after a while, managed to disarm Worriz Dominic and prepared to give him a sword, but he blocked it with his Hidden Blade and banged with his foot before trying again to go up Alex.

Alex: Dominic! Do not mind me! Save the hideout!

Dominic: It's out of question that I let you down!

Suddenly, the lions had arrived on the crows. Meanwhile, downstairs, Laval and Erris spying Cragger and his tribe.

Laval: Huh? Wolves above us and crocodiles below and chains between? What's next?

Suddenly, they saw a crow to bring them a sword.

Erris: Crows? And it would not be the sword of Worriz?

Laval: Incredible! The three tribes are working together.

Then they observed the haunt of eagles began to lose its balance. Then the tribe of lions came, finally. Back side of Dominic and Alex, Dominic was close to Alex back.

Dominic: Hold on! One more effort!

Suddenly, a helicopter with a wolf appeared close to them inside and pulled the hand that dropped Dominic Alex.

Dominic: ALEX!

He yelled looking shocked his friend fall into the void. Then, in a state of rage, he jumped on the helicopter and destroyed it with his sword. Back down ...

Laval: Oh no! Erris! We need to back up there and right away!

Erris: Wait a minute! Here, look!

Then they saw Ripnick steal cuddly mother.

Laval: Did you saw the same thing as me?

Erris: us catch it!

With that, Laval and Erris left after Ripnick. After a moment, Ripnick rejoined his friends with cuddly mother.

Razar: Excellent work, Ripnick. You stole the cuddly for crocodiles, and then you stole the crocodiles! And now we will sell the power to the wolves! We, too, make huge profits today!

Ripnick: Oh yes? But there is one thing you should know: the crocodiles will not only shake the haunt of eagles, they count, too, downright demolish it!

Razar: What ?! But they will also eliminate the lions and wolves!

Ripnick: So what? They'll fail!

Razar: But how can you say that? We are about to lose some of our best customers!

Suddenly Rawzome began to hoot.

Razar: I agree! Who will buy us the affectionate mother that we flew and fly again if there is no tribe of wolves?

Then they began to hoot.

Laval: Wow! They are scarcely credible! Not true?

Suddenly, the haunt of eagles was about to fall.

Tony: I do not like it at all!

Jay: I do not want to die! There are so many things that I did not do: meet a beautiful girl, see the end of Resident Evil, winning a gold CHI race ...

Tony: Shut up, Jay!

Suddenly the crows destroyed the chains with their planes. Lions, wolves, eagles and humans dropped their shouting, except Dominic. Back downstairs, Laval and tried to catch Ripnick Erris.

Laval: It's over, Ripnick!

The latter moved away from them.

Ripnick: Nobody can catch Ripnick, the greatest thief Chima!

Laval: I know, but we do not want to catch you. Only warn you.

Ripnick flashed a questioning look.

Ripnick: Notify me? But of what?

Laval: That I will tell wolves to actually fly the affectionate mother!

Ripnick: What? I do not know at all what you're talking about!

Erris: And what do you have in your bag thief?

Ripnick: My ... uh ... my races! Hey hey.

Laval: This may be a great thief, but it sucks!

Ripnick: What ?! You do not believe me? It happens that I have a very special diet.

Laval: You saw how wolves became fools when they believed that eagles have flown their cuddly? It will be much worse for the ravens when they learn what really happened!

Ripnick: Ho! One could, perhaps, work out? Huh?

Later, at the end of the day, the haunt of eagles, lions, eagles and humans were still fighting against wolves.

Lagravis: Wait, Worriz! Before resuming the fight, how do we reconcile?

Worriz: Any peace is impossible as long as we do not have our mother cuddles!

Then he got ready to attack, but coaxing fell before him.

Worriz: The affectionate mother!

Said he, taking the cuddly in her hands and screaming with joy with the whole tribe. Then they went down with ropes.

Leo: That's it?

Lagravis: This whole thing is very strange.

Then, Laval and Erris arrived.

Laval: Wait, Dad, I can explain.

Lagravis: Really?

Laval: Crocodiles have sent crows to steal the mother cuddly wolf to the wolves attack the eagles, but they have their Revole the affectionate mother and then the crows have also helped the lions, they wanted to redeliver them to the wolves, crocodiles wanted to destroy the hideout to get rid of everyone but the crows have saved us through fear of losing their customers, Erris and I discovered their plans and resumed cuddly and have returned to the wolves and the war is over !

Everyone looked Laval without words.

Lagravis: I ... think I stopped following when you said you could explain.

Leo: (It is not the only one)

Laval chuckled. Suddenly, Dominic arrived.

Lagravis: There's there a problem, Dominic?

Dominic: It's Alex!

All other showed a surprised look. Then, shortly after, they found themselves down where Dominic was holding Alex, lifeless in his arms with a sad look.

Tristan: My God! What has happened to him?

Dominic: We fought together, he was hanging in the air and that helicopter to arise ... and I let go!

He said, bursting into tears. All other posted up a sad look.

Laval: No, Alex, no! It's my fault!

Leo: Jay, there's not something you could do?

Jay: No, he fell from very high and say that this is not really repairable.

In his corner, Tony flashed an aggressive look and his hands will be very strong lego. Then Erris started crying by sticking on Laval. Jay did the same with Tristan.

Gabriel: We should bury it so that it rests en-

Tony: WAIT!

Everyone looked at Tony, surprised.

Tony: I'll do something!

Said he, kneeling down next to Alex. Then he pulled a golden sphere in his pocket: it was the CHI gold he had won. Then he placed it near Alex and began to rependre a kind of energy on Alex. After a moment, the gold was gone CHI. Then Alex let out a little grunt and quietly opened its eyes to see Dominic.

Alex: Do I in heaven?

Suddenly, Dominic shook Alex in his arms.

Dominic: Alex!

Alex: Dominic!

Then, all the others began to do it:

Laval: Alex!

Alex: Laval!

Erris: Alex!

Alex: Erris!

Soldier lion Alex!

Alex: You, the lion that I do not know!

Lagravis: You used the gold CHI wisely, Tony. We are proud of you.

Tony: Take it cool. I just did not know what to do.

Then everyone began to tease Tony.

Gabriel: You're a hero!

Leo: Our good old hard leather a great heart, right?

Tony: But what have I done to deserve this ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The story begins in Dominic During the night, where he was, in fact, watching a horror movie with her sister.

Dominic: Hey, Ju, if you are afraid, you can approach me.

Judith: Do not worry, I-

Suddenly they heard a noise that sound startled Judith spanked.

Judith: What was that ?!

Dominic Ho is my gadget! A moment ...

He said, lighting his gadget and reading the message.

Judith: So? What does it say?

Dominic: Laval tells me of a hundred years moon that would affect the wolves.

Judith: Do you think we should see?

Dominic: Of course.

With that, the two went into the course where Dominic crafted a portal.

Dominic: Ready, sis?

Judith: This is when you want!

Then, the two jumped into the portal. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolves and ravens Judith. They landed in the world of Chima, near the jungle moving to be more precise, where they joined Laval and Erris who had arrived in wolves. Soon after, Worriz vena their way.

Worriz: We know for this particular moon, Laval. And some of us have already lost control of themselves, unfortunately.

Wonald: I, for example, I usually only eat one fruit basket and today I have swallowed three.

Dominic: (Wow, it has a large appetite, the Cub)

Worriz: That's not what I meant, Wonald.

Laval: Listen, I know all this is not your fault, but it's got to be a solution that no one be endangered.

Dominic: You would still not hurt the innocent.

Worriz: Do not worry, brother, we are doing very well!

Suddenly, a vehicle driven by Windra arises and rushed at full speed towards them. Laval, Dominic and the others narrowly avoided. Worriz jumped on his speedorz and chased her for a moment before getting on the vehicle just before Windra.

Worriz: Look at me, Windra! Do not look at the moon! Windra! Concentrate! Here! Everything will be alright! Guard control! Breathe! Calm down!

Then Windra eventually regroup and stopped the vehicle.

Worriz: There it is! You see? Everything is fine. Now, grab it!

With that, the wolves were jumping on the vehicle and overpowered Windra. Laval, Erris, Dominic and Judith looked shocked.

Laval: And you think your whole tribe will suffer the same go out when the moon is full?

Worriz: No, for some of us, it will, unfortunately, much worse!

Dominic: What ?! We must do something! At least warn other tribes!

Worriz: Okay!

Later, the wolves went warn other tribes and Dominic and Judith returned home to warn their friends. Shortly after, Dominic had gathered Alex Tristan and Gabriel with him and Judith. Suddenly, after a moment, he received a message on his gadget smoothed it on the spot. Then he flashed a surprised look.

Gabriel: What does it say, Dom?

Dominic: Laval just told me one of her friends disappeared there for a moment!

Tristan: Who is it?

Dominic: G'loona!

Tristan: What ?! What are we waiting for?

With that, they went quickly (especially Tristan) in the course to open the portal to Chima. They all jumped in. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolf, eagle Alex, Judith crows, skunks and Gabriel Tristan gorilla. They landed near the temple lions where they met Laval, who was on his speedorz and Gorzan, who was in his gorilla tank. Dominic, Alex, Judith, Gabriel and Tristan went on their speedorz Dominic did appear with his gadget and set out in search of G'loona.

Gabriel: By the way, Dom, do not you think that you risk losing your head like other wolves?

Dominic: Do not worry, I'm only half wolf.

Suddenly Gorzan stopped and identified flowers on the ground.

Gorzan: Ho! These flowers indicate that direction!

He said, pointing the way forward where there were other flowers.

Then they resumed their advance until they see the vehicles and trees completely destroyed.

Judith: Ho, damn! This is a real wolf tornado that happened here!

Laval: We might have had to win the CHI.

Gorzan: Poor G'loona. Out in the night, alone. I hope she is not in danger.

Suddenly, they heard a cry for help and, judging by the see was G'loona.

Gorzan: G'loona!

Laval: It looks like she is on the eternal rock! By cons, there was a swearing problem!

Indeed, they could see off rabid wolves who arrived at high speed.

Dominic: О, Боже (oh, thin)!

Soon after, our hero hid behind trees while the wolves were causing havoc.

Laval: We must find a way to slip the middle of these wolves!

Dominic: Any suggestions?

Suddenly Gorzan rushed his vehicle at full speed.

Tristan: Niochon!

Then Laval, Dominic and the others also swooped through the wolves with their vehicles. Suddenly the wolves noted their presence and began to pursue the current in catching up so fast that the little-by-little.

Alex: But how do they go as fast as we ?!

After a while, the wolves eventually catch up and Gorzan lost control of his vehicle and stood. Others returned to his vehicle one-by-one and fell. Gorzan found himself trapped in his vehicle.

Gorzan: Guys!

Suddenly Erris arrived with his plane, but the wolves jumped from a rock and clung to the plane of Erris. It tried to sow doing pirouettes in vain. Suddenly, Alex noticed the stage and flashed an aggressive look.

Alex Tristan! Short ladder we did!

Tristan: OK!

With that, Alex Tristan and run to put his foot in his hands then, Tristan steered it into the air with all his might to make it land on the aircraft of Erris. Once landed, he pushed the wolves with his key to dial.

Alex: For Chima!

Then, after a while, Erris detached head above the plane with Alex and the rest of the plane fell with wolves on it. Soon after, our hero hid behind bushes and watched the wolves destroy their vehicles.

Gorzan: Dude, they chewed my robot!

Dominic: Hush! Beware! These wolves full moon have overdeveloped instincts! Do not make noise, or it could go wrong!

Suddenly Skinnet arrived.

Skinnet: Laval! Gorzan! Dom! Al! Gabriel! Gosh, what are you doing here?

Suddenly the wolf noted the presence of Skinnet and ran toward him.

Gabriel: Skinnet! Go to sleep!

Then Skinnet noticed wolves and instinctively sent them a gas discharge, but this time, she was pink, smelled good and did grow flowers. Suddenly the wolves stopped to smell the aroma.

Tristan: Dude, it's amazing what you smell good tonight!

Skinnet: Yes, I know. This is because the moon a hundred years, it also has an effect on me, but a completely different effect! But that smell will not stay long. So if you want to run away these evil wolves, it's now or never.

With that, Laval and grabbed Gorzan Skinnet speed and ran. His friends did the same. Then, while they were on the run, they heard wolves howling in rage back.

Laval: Unfortunately, I think your good smell dissipates, Skinnet!

Gabriel: Uh, you could not they launched another bomb?

Skinnet: Hey! I can not stink to order! I'm still not a piece of rotten meat! I need to regain strength!

Judith: You could not in their sent a Gabriel?

Gabriel: I do not know how!

Suddenly the wolves were racing at high speed towards them. They began to run, but the Wolves caught them. Suddenly, three strings arose before them. It was Grumlo and Erris.

Erris: Fit! Quick!

They began to climb, but the wolves came too fast.

Tristan: We are dead!

Suddenly, against all expectations, Gabriel sent a gas bomb that smelled good, stopping the wolves.

Gabriel: I have succeeded? YEAH!

Dominic: Monte before they pull themselves together!

He obeyed and went. Soon after, they were all safe in a house gorillas.

Grumlo: Welcome, friends. You are safe now.

Laval: But we did not find G'loona.

Gorzan: Do not worry, man! This time, the whole tribe will go out to put in its search!

Moments later, gorillas and Laval went to vehicles.

Laval: And how do you drive these things?

Gorzan: First, we must meditate until you end up doing one with the machine!

He said, jumping down trees with his robot.

Dominic: He well, what are you waiting for?

Laval: Nothing, nothing. I'll try to meditate and feel at one with the machine.

Said he has repeatedly trying to jump with the robot, but each time he caught in the creepers.

Laval: I said: I am one with the machine!

He said, jumping with the robot before cagner everywhere during his fall. Gorzan Grumlo and looked at him with eyes of respondents.

Laval: Uh ... I think, rather, I'll stay here with Dominic in case G'loona return.

Gorzan: Super, man.

He said, starting with the other gorillas. Back in the cabin gorillas, Laval and Dominic watched the entourage. Suddenly, they saw happen with G'loona Wonald which has dragged the full speed.

Laval: G'loona!

Shortly after having been mounted, our heroes gave bananas to Wonald that swallowed them quickly.

Tristan: G'loona, it makes us happy that you floss back! But you're really sure what Cub? It looks as crazy as the rest of the pack.

G'loona: Do not worry. He saved me from this horrible game on the eternal rock. The only thing that matters is that he has always enough to eat.

Suddenly Wonald had ended bananas and stared at Skinnet. Then he jumped toward him, narrowly missing him and he began to devour the cabin.

G'loona: Hey hey, we better find him other fruits and vegetables as we have left the walls.

Said she starting looking for food with others. Shortly after our heroes brought lots of fruits and vegetables has Wonald who did not seem to run out.

Skinnet: Incredible! Or does it well put all that food?

Gabriel: I do not know, but he has an insatiable appetite.

Suddenly Wonald began to eat the cabin.

Skinnet: He must be stopped! It devours home!

Suddenly, a bomb dropped Skinnet good smell fessa pushed flowers in the hut and slept Wonald.

Erris: Whoa! What it smells good! And what beautiful!

Skinnet: Skinnet at your service!

Gabriel chuckled.

Laval: So you're finally ready to use your bomb to roll back the rest of the pack?

Skinnet: Uh ... Yes, indeed, I have yet to charge me once.

Laval: And you, Gabriel, you did well just now!

Gabriel: It was a miracle that I could do it once, but do so another time like this, it's suicide!

Suddenly, they saw the tribe of gorillas get along wolves. Then they prepared to defend their village. But on arriving, wolves stumbled on banana peels left by Wonald.

Laval: G'loona returned and is safe and sound!

With that, the gorillas got into the tree, but the rabid wolves began pounding fiercely on the shaft, making him tremble. In the cabin, ca Skinnet moved a lot and lost her balance and fell to the window, but was narrowly catch by Gabriel who stood with his feet before being helped by Erris.

Skinnet: Thank you, Gabriel.

Gabriel: I will not let other people get hurt tonight. Especially a good friend!

He said placing his arm over the shoulder of Skinnet.

Erris: If you went into the next room, we would be more secure.

Dominic: We still need banana skins and fruit peels to stop these wolves!

G'loona: No problems! I'm on it!

She said bringing a fruit basket has Wonald.

Wonald: Wow! I think I have enough to eat!

Laval: What ?! Impossible! We need banana peels! What are we going to do?

Judith: I have another question: why Wonald talking about? I thought, during the full moon, wolves were wild beings.

G'loona: Look! The sun rises!

Indeed, the sun rose and shone again on the world of Chima.

Alex: So the moon is over a hundred years?

Soon after, gorillas out of their huts and wolves resumed their minds.

Worriz: What happened?

Then, all our heroes gathered on a rock and admire their success.

Laval: We succeeded!

Dominic: Great!

Judith: Whoa!

Erris: The worst is behind us!

Tristan: Uh, G'loona.

G'loona: Yes, Tristan?

Suddenly Tristan gave flowers he had taken in bomb Skinnet has G'loona.

G'loona: Ho, Tristan, they are beautiful! You're a sweetheart!

She said giving a kiss on the cheek Tristan made him blush. Suddenly Skinnet and Gabriel arrived.

Skinnet: Finally, Gabriel and I have recharged our batteries and are ready to strangle the wolves madman!

The other showed the surprised looks.

Laval: NO! The full moon is over! You will again feel bad!

But it was too late, and Gabriel Skinnet sent a double stink bomb in the whole area stank everybody.

Skinnet and Gabriel Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The story begins in the human world, with Dominic to be precise, where he was alone watching TV. Suddenly, his gadget rang and he smoothed the message he received.

Dominic: The largest gold CHI of all time? Yikes! I have called the others!

With that, he called each of his friends and, later, they were all together at home. After explaining that a race would be organized for the largest gold CHI of all time, Dominic and his friends went into the courtyard where he opened a gate with his gadget in which our hero jumped immediately. Crossing the gate, Dominic turned into wolf, eagle Alex, Leo beaver, raven Judith, Gabriel skunk, Tristan gorilla, Jay and Tony fox rhino. Then, they landed near the temple lions all the contestants had prepared. They would do the same. Dominic and Alex joined Laval and Erris handed Gabriel joined Skinnet and Judith joined Razar.

Erris: I can not believe that Cragger be there.

Laval: According to the rules, all the tribes can participate no matter the problems they have caused in the past.

Dominic: I know.

Then, Laval tried to start his speedorz but it will not start.

Erris: You have to fix this.

Laval: I know. I will do it.

Erris: One of us has to win this race! We can not let such a Chi from crocodiles to the wolves!

Alex: Well okay.

Suddenly prepared Lagravis departure.

Lagravis: The time has come, the golden CHI will unveil the journey today!

The crowd began to cheer. Then, two lions placed the gold CHI on the tower. The latter made the field appear in the jungle.

Equila: Hello, Chima! Prepare yourself, dear viewers, gold CHI will choose the race today! This will be, the aquatic adventure!

Laval: Water! I hate the water!

Alex: (I know Hi hi hi.)

Then Gorzan arrived with Tristan.

Gorzan: Guys, do not worry about Cragger. This is only a braggart compare to the real star of this race.

Other posted up curious glances.

Dominic: And this star is ...

Alex: Uh, who is this peacock there?

A little further away from them, a peacock in blue and green through the crowd and apparently he was very popular because everyone applauded and sent her flowers.

Laval: Incredible!

Dominic: Who's this guy?

Laval: This is the Dom Woosh! But he has not run in years.

Erris: Dom of Woosh!

Alex: (is she has an eye on him?)

Equila: Wow! Chima, Equila eagle is with you, and apparently we have a surprise today: the most famous runner of Chima will participate in the race, the Dom Woosh!

Dominic: My word! It is even more popular than Leo was with his Italian club.

Then Equila down next to Dom.

Equila: A statement for your fans, Mr. Woosh?

Dom of Woosh: Thank you, thank you, Woosh adore all of you.

Suddenly Gorzan towards him and dropped his Laval speedorz going there.

Laval: Ouch!

Alex: (Ha ha ha!)

Then Laval lives qu'Erris had an eye on him.

Laval: No, but wait! You kidding there, Erris? You do not think he makes too much?

Erris: A little too much? But you loved the Dom Woosh! Remember, you never missed a race! You came with Cragger.

Then Laval remembered his memories of his past when he was a fan of Dom Woosh. Dominic discreetly watched.

Dominic: (if it was a fan of his when he was little, it must leave a feeling)

Laval: Ha, it was the right time.

Then, Laval got off and went to see his speedorz Cragger.

Laval: Hey, Cragger.

Cragger: What do you want?

Laval: I know. Review of Dom Woosh reminded me of when we were little and when you looked at it. We always fought over who was the best Woosh. Do you remember?

Cragger: No!

Laval: That's right! But if I'm sure!

Cragger: So that's it? Nothing else?

Laval: Well, I ... no.

Cragger: Well, then going away!

Then Laval returned to his speedorz while disappointed.

Dominic: Let me guess: He was obnoxious?

Laval: Yes. I do not understand. He made as if he did not remember anything. Yet there was great friends. Finally what? It's still not that old! If?

Dominic gave him a friendly pat.

Dominic: I know, Laval. I too have had a friend who left me for nothing but mud.

Laval: Really?

Dominic: Yes, but I prefer not to talk.

Later, on the departure runway, everyone was preparing for the race. Then Plovar arrived on the track.

Cragger: Ha, Plovar! Just what's you I was looking for. You make me a quick cleaning there, right away?

Plovar ignored him and left.

Plovar: Sorry, no time.

Then he joined the Dom Woosh.

Plovar: Hello, superstar. Here comes the little Plovar give your plumage divine brilliance! Hey hey! Ho no! It is impossible, you have already done.

Dom of Woosh: Yes. The vroom know.

Then he rejoined the race track. Then Erris went to see him and, after a while, she came to see Alex with an autograph on the wing.

Erris: Look! Dom of Woosh signed an autograph on my wing! It's great, is not it?

Alex: Yeah!

He said with an angry smile and looking elsewhere. Then Judith came alongside Tony and Dominic.

Judith: Hey, guys, look! Dom of Woosh signed an autograph on my belly!

Indeed, she had an autograph above the navel.

Judith: Great, right?

Dominic: I guess so.

Tony: (I'll stuff that pile of feathers)

Suddenly Laval saw Cragger talking with Dom of Woosh.

Laval: Wow! They know each other? I have told him about the vroom, just now and Cragger made as if they do not remember! And now it looks like they are like friends!

Erris: I would like the vroom or friend with me! Vroom! Vroom!

Alex: (I WILL REDUCE THE ASH!)

Laval: Erris! Will you stop? There is something fishy.

Lagravis: Drivers, start your speedorz!

Then, all the started their speedorz except Laval.

Laval: Ha!

Then the lions gave the start and everyone except swooped Laval. Dom of Woosh was head and made a maneuver that déconcentra Gorzan and Rogon Cragger and allowed to exceed them. Laval, meanwhile, still does not arrived to start his speedorz. Then, the drivers went on a trunk that served as a bridge where Worriz made a threatening look at Erris before receiving a blow to the face from Tony who had removed his belt and dropped his speedorz.

Tony: (twice suites Hey hey hey!)

Then, reaching a high platform, the Dom Woosh opened its wings and took the lead. The others followed him closely (especially Alex). Then, Laval had finally start his motor through a sphere of CHI and went at full speed. He eventually catch up and overtake some drivers. Then Skinnet and Gabriel let go gases that did lose control Rogon, Bladvic Tristan and Judith.

Skinnet and Gabriel Pardons!

Back in front, Laval had just passed Alex and Dom followed the Woosh. Then, they went on an elevated platform that passed over a lake. In passing over, piranhas were nearly biting the Woosh Dom, but he avoided narrowly. But others were not so lucky, jumping, piranhas gripped Tony and made him fall from his speedorz. Razar also gave attacked by piranhas, which made him lose control of his speedorz and sent it crashing into a rock. Laval easily avoided through the power of his CHI. Dominic also avoided thanks to his senses, but Jay does not have as much luck as a piranha jumped in her face knocking him from his speedorz. Gorzan in real tata, stopped to watch the piranhas before being attacked. Some jumped on the vehicle of Erris, but Alex came to her side and hit the fish with his wrench. Unfortunately, some jumped on him and caused him to lose control. Dominic tried to help him before he fall in vain. Then, the Dom Woosh Overwhelmed by Laval. Then Cragger and ultimately by Dominic. Then they came to three tunnel entrances where they took CHI spheres on small fountains for lighting. On leaving the tunnel, the CHI Laval began to run out. This allowed Cragger and Dom of Woosh regain the lead. Dominic was now the only one who can stop them. Luckily, Laval returned to the race and passed the Dom Woosh, who was beginning to enjoy in a mirror, and joined Cragger and Dominic. Then, arriving on a muddy field Cragger pushed Laval and made him get into a rock. He fell from his speedorz and landed in the water where the piranhas waiting for their dinner. Suddenly someone Laval out of the water. Laval saw that it was a hidden animal in black and red (a little Darth Vader style). The latter left with his speedorz at full speed and passed the Dom Woosh, Dominic and Cragger. They were surprised. Enraged, Cragger pulled his spear to attack again, but Dominic appeared beside him and pushed him to make it fit into a rock.

Dominic: (that's for the shot you gave me in the next race)

Finally, the masked driver crosses the finish line and won the race.

Equila: And the winner is ... er ...

Then he went down next to the driver.

Equila: Well, you're like the wind, and like a shadow so mysterious Dark Wind applaud!

Then Dominic, Dom and the Woosh Cragger also crossed the finish line and the crowd applauded the Dom Woosh. Later, the gold CHI ceremony was held for Dark Wind.

Lagravis: You just won the most powerful sphere CHI gold we have ever had! I count on you to use it wisely. So, do you have something to say? Your name? Or thanks?

Dark Wind was silent and went with his CHI gold.

Laval: Who could be the Dark Wind?

Suddenly Cragger tried to catch Dark Wind before he went in vain. Then he jumped into his speedorz and went in pursuit. Then Laval, Erris and Dominic went to their speedorz to follow. In the forest, Cragger eventually abandon the pursuit because Dark Wind was too fast.

Laval: This type is too fast and yet it carries a giant sphere CHI!

Cragger: It will stop at a good time and this is where I would find and that I annihilate!

Dominic: I do not think he heard you.

Cragger: He will hear me one day or another!

Erris: Good luck, if you want to catch the fastest that Chima has experienced driver.

Laval: Yeah. Before I wanted to be the Dom Woosh now I prefer beings Dark Wind. He is the pure speed!

Suddenly, he saw that Cragger was a figurine of Dom Woosh.

Laval: Hey! It would not ...

Cragger: Occupied-your own business, Laval!

Laval: Well you remember, finally!

Cragger: What are you talking? All I remember is that, until the end of time, it will be me, the best Vroom!

Said he starting.

Laval: I knew it! You see? He still remembers! He remembers the best vroom! He remembers that we were friends! There is still hope for this rogue crocodile!

Dominic: The Best vroom?

Laval: I'll explain on the way, Dom.

On the way to the house, they were joined by Dom the Woosh.

Laval: Dom of Woosh? This is you?

Dom of Woosh Ho, yes. You have a good race today all three.

Erris: No, you did a good race, is not it?

Dom of Woosh: Ho, the vroom is really, really tired.

Dominic: Is everything okay?

Dom of Woosh: The vroom never should participate in the race, but the crocodile was very persuasive.

Laval: What ?! Cragger asked you to participate?

Dom of Woosh: Yes, Plovar, it was he who introduced us. The crocodile wanted the vroom distracts the other candidates for the chief crocs has a chance to win.

Erris: You were an accomplice of Cragger?

Dom of Woosh: The vroom regrets his decision.

Laval: But then ... why did you do that?

Dom of Woosh: The vroom wanted to see his fans and now he heard encouragement. He felt again ... the vroom.

Erris: So if I understand correctly, you needed attention? Cragger wanted to win and he said you'd help!

Dominic: What cheater, this crocodile! I understand now why he pretended to forget!

Dom of Woosh: Yes, but the lion still ran with a lot of class. Ta race from start was amazing!

Laval: Really?

Dom of Woosh: If Dark Wind had not been there, you would have won. You are one of the greatest drivers vroom ever.

Laval laughed shyly.

Dom of Woosh: Now, if I may, the vroom will quietly retire.

Said he starting.

Dominic: Over.

Laval: Wow! You heard that? My hero I find extraordinary, me!

Erris: Your hero? Stop, it's just an old pilot missing glories that help a crocodile!

Laval: But ... it's true that I'm special! Today I did maybe not win the gold CHI but I won my greatest victory!

Erris: Well, if you say it. You think his autograph goes from easily?

Laval: You know, if you want, I can make you one in its place. I'm special I'll reminder!

Dominic laughed.

Erris: We better go as your head can pass through the palace gates.

She said starting.

Laval: Okay, okay, but you heard what he said? I'm special!

Erris let out a sigh.

Dominic: Ha ha ha! Okay, well next time!

Said he appear by a gate with his gadget in which he returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: Sorry it took so long to send this chapter, I was not able to find the episodes in French.

This chapter begins with Dominic, where he, Alex, Leo, Tristan and Jay were just playing to the Xbox in his basement. Jay began to growl with rage because he had just lost against Dom.

Jay: But how do you do to win every time?

Dominic: It's my wolf instincts. Ha ha ha!

Suddenly the gadget Dominic began to make noise which attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

Alex: Well, it looks as duty calls.

Then Dominic lit his gadget and read what was written there.

Tristan: Well, what is it this time?

Dominic: Cragger again made a mistake; it ruined the great meditation gorillas. Now they are crazy cravings and want to break his crocodile jaws.

Leo: Let's teach him good manners, then!

With that, without losing a second they got up from the sofa and ran to the garden. Then Jay returned to the living room to turn off the Xbox before joining his friends. Then, once in the garden, Dominic did appear a gate with his gadget.

Dominic: There go the boys?

Other signs made him yes before jumping into the portal with their leader. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolf and made appear a sword and hidden blades, Alex turned into eagle and his key did appear red calf, Leo turned to appear beaver and made his shovel, Tristan turned to Gorilla and did appear its mass and ultimately turned into Jay Fox and made his laser gun appear. Then, our heroes arrived in the world of Chima, above the forest. Before touching the ground, Dominic made their speedorz appear where they landed and set off to their friends. After a while, they finally join Laval and the rest of the lion tribe who were in vehicles.

Laval: Hi, Dom.

Dominic: Hi. I hope it does not come too late.

Laval: Do not worry, it will soon begin.

After a while, our heroes finally reach the marshes. Then, our heroes got off their vehicles and went to the edge of the marshes.

Laval: How did the gorilla robots able to cross all this water?

Lagravis: In fact, they have not gone through. They are flown. And they left a trail behind them.

He said, pointing to the crooks trees. Then he turned to the soldiers lions.

Lagravis: Launch marine and aquatic claws slicer.

On this, our heroes took their water vehicles and donned their lifejackets for emergencies.

Leo: Uh ... you do not have my size?

Indeed the vest he wore was too big for him. On this, our heroes swooped with their watercraft to the depths of the marshes.

Laval: I hate water! Particularly dirty swamp water! Yuck!

Dominic: I understand you. I understand you.

Then, after a while, they finally arrive at the base crocodiles.

Laval: Hey-ho! Someone there?

Dominic: They went much farther into the swamp!

With that, they took the road to the marshes even further. Then after a while they came to the bottom of the swamp and saw that the gorillas were trapped on a small island and crocodiles who were shooting at them. Laval came an angry roar before Dominic did up his sword before him.

Dominic: Attention Laval!

Laval: But, Dom!

Jay: Our boats are nothing fleet faces the swamp crocodiles and we did not help either! There are few of us who can swim.

Suddenly they heard a roar eagle and, indeed, eagles arrived with their planes over the swamp. Then, one of the planes released a rope near Laval.

Laval: Who said we would have to swim?

Said he clinging to the rope that led him into the air.

Laval: Wu Hou! Go! We must stop these crocodiles!

Alex let out a discreet little laugh. Then, crocodiles went accounts of the presence of lions and were preparing to strike back against. They swooped with their vehicles against them and the fight began.

Lagravis: Go for it among the trees! Large boats can not follow us!

On this, the lions went towards areas with trees. The crocs did not give up either.

Cragger: Launch of attack boats!

They obeyed him and went in pursuit of the lions. During this time, Laval, who was on a plane eagles, jumped on the robot Gorzan followed by Dominic, Alex, Leo, Jay and ultimately Tristan.

Gorzan: Dude, what are you doing here? We're stuck in the swamp!

Leo: No, not anymore!

Then the eagles had loosened the cables to clutch the robots. After a moment, the cables were attached to robots.

Jay: Go, guys! We'll get you out of this mess!

Then, aircraft tried to take off with the robots in vain.

Erris: There are too many super-robots!

Eglor: Operate the turbo claw that I have installed on your ship!

Erris: The what?

Eglor: There is a new controller inside the cockpit!

With that, Erris actionna a joystick and the ship released a great power in the engines of the ship which allowed to raise the robots.

Jay: It works! More power!

The planes pushed fully and robots with our friends finally take off. After a while, they finally get to where is found the fleet of crocs which held prisoners lions. Then they let ground robots grids manning trees as weapons. Then they began to bump boats crocodiles which one struck the royal vessel and sent in a tree Crooler (LOL). Then Laval jumped on the boat and knocked e Cragger sending it to the ground. He tried to flee, but because his whole fleet was demolished. Indeed our heroes crocodiles demolished one by one.

Cragger: HA! Here is MY swamp!

Said he ran to his boat and taking a big laser gun he pointed at the plane of Erris before pulling out and touch the left wing of the plane was losing altitude vehicle. Then Erris lost control of the aircraft and was banging on the robot Gorzan several trees before the cable will eventually give in.

Laval: I can not swim!

The robot Gorzan fell into the water, but Laval continued to cling to the cable. Laval tried to hang on, but after a while he caught a tree that tore his life jacket and dropped the cable. Unfortunately, he landed in the water of the swamp. He tried to keep his head on the surface.

Laval: Help! I still can not swim! There is someone !?

Then he saw flying berries on a tree and managed to catch a few that made it float above the marsh. But it was a little too high, so he broke one of the two and grabbed a few smaller ones.

Laval: There must be some land somewhere.

Suddenly an arrow had burst one of its windows; Cragger was happening boat with a bow arrows.

Laval: Cragger!

Laval tried to rise above in vain.

Cragger: So that's too funny! It reminds me of an old song you sing a crocodile when it is small. You have four bays swamps save you if one of them breaks out, then bon voyage! Ha ha ha!

Said he, bursting another bay.

Laval: Will you stop your song come and beat you once I have found solid ground?

Cragger: Yes? And then? You get there?

Said he, bursting another bay. Then, after a moment, he finally burst all berries Laval and fell into the water that did not render to his knees.

Laval: Cragger!

He yelled, jumping on the ship and Cragger planquant to the ground ready to strike it with his sword.

Cragger: Hey hey. I knew you had feet. I made you just walk, that's all. You have no sense of humor or what?

Suddenly Laval Cragger grabbed by the tail.

Cragger: Oh no, no! No tail! Stop!

Laval would not listen and threw all his strength into the depths of the jungle. Suddenly he saw Erris back with his plane.

Laval: Erris! I'm here!

Erris: Laval ?! What are you doing aboard the ship Cragger?

Laval: Ho, I help him see his swamp from a new angle!

Then Erris sent a cable to which he clung to leave. On the roof of the plane, Alex watched Cragger and crocodiles in the trees.

Alex: It's funny, it all started because Cragger cut a plant.

Erris: And now, it looks like the trees have obtained their revenge.

Soon after, our heroes have finally beaten the crocodiles and gorillas, lions, eagles and humans dropped their cries of joy. Finally, all our heroes were assembled with Lagravis ready to make a speech.

Lagravis: Today, we have proven that no test is truly insurmountable and no truly impenetrable marshes when the tribes of Chima and earth who defend the good work together! For Chima!

The four tribes threw their cries of joy.

Then Grumlo ascended the vehicle Lagravis with a long parchment.

Grumlo: Guys! Guys!

Suddenly, gorillas, except Tristan is reflected screaming with joy.

Lagravis: I will never understand his "guys"!

Tristan: Do not panic. I'm sure you will understand soon, man.

Then all our heroes laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This chapter begins with Dominic where the whole team was present. Everyone was preparing for the race of gold CHI month with the intention of winning.

Dominic: (I'll win this time, I'm sure)

Alex: (I have train hard, so I do well account)

Leo: (I can not wait to see their heads when they see me win)

Jay: (It is I who will win, I am the most intelligent)

Judith: (They go clogged beings when they realize that a girl has beaten)

Tony: (I won once, I can do it again)

Gabriel: (I am the most agile, so I have the advantage)

Tristan: (With my great power, no one will block my way)

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

Alex: I'll answer.

Said he walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised that it was her brother; Olivier.

Alex: Big brother ?!

Oli: Hi, That Al spanked a yawn..

Dominic: Oli! What good wind brings here?

Oli: My trip with my class in America was ended, so I'm back to see if everything was OK.

Leo: Well, you arrive on time; the stroke of gold CHI place today.

Oli: Oh yes?

Dominic: Yes, and it is just about to leave.

Oli: Well, let's go!

On this, our heroes went in the course of the house where Dominic crafted a gate with his gimmick in which he immediately jumped, followed by his friends. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolf with his sword and his hidden blades, Alex turned to Eagle with his key with the red calf, Leo turned into beaver with his shovel, Judith turned to raven with his bow arrows, Jay turned into fox with his laser gun, Oli turned into crocodile with two mini-axes, Gabriel turned into skunk with his nunchaku, Tristan turned to Gorilla with its mass and ultimately turned into Tony rhino with his bat barbed wire. Then they all landed in the world of Chima, before the temple lions where all full of animals came by to race or to attend. Soon after, our heroes went to their speedorz prepared for the race. Meanwhile, a strange fox crept near speedorz of Bevar and Erris and Gorzan. Then he changed the arms of each before the owners come back. Once there, Bevar lives qu'Erris had his gun.

Bevar: Hey! But that's my personal thing-thing, that! I can learn what you do with it?

Erris: But how does it get there? And where has been able to spend my weapon?

Suddenly Gorzan saw Bladvic was asleep beside his weapon.

Gorzan: Dude! Why did you broke my big dog ?!

Bladvic: I was just about to take a nap! I do not know how it happened so far!

Then Gorzan left angry with his weapon. Suddenly came behind Furty Bladvic and whispered something in his ear.

Fury: I advise you to watch the monkeys; I heard they were going to avenge putting banana peels on the circuit to make it super-slippery.

Bladvic: Really ?!

Then Furty slipped behind Gorzan to whisper in her ear in turn.

Furty: And I've heard that the bears would coat the honey circuit to make it all sticky.

Gorzan: That's not true, man! It's not nice, that! I knew they were up to something fishy.

Soon after, tensions became more and larger while Furty continued to recount his rumors. Then he came up behind Rogon who was busy drawing something on a stone.

Furty: Everyone is cheating, it's true.

Rogon: Great! She will be arrowroot this race.

Furty: Uh ... You're not worried?

Rogon: No, I think it's quite nice.

Furty: What if I told you that ... er ...

Suddenly he saw that Rogon drew a picture of him and Erris in a heart on his stone.

Furty: ... er ... that eagles are ... er ...

Rogon: You mean Erris? Do not tell me it's a cheater, too, it is perfect.

Furty: You think? Well, I heard she crush on you!

Rogon: Really? I was sure! J'vous had said, right? It is simply amazing! I'm too impatient to tell him that I love him too!

He said, starting to power before being stopped by Furty.

Furty: Wait! Not so fast! She has a crush on you, but it also clip the young eagle there.

He said, pointing to Alex who was preparing his speedorz.

Rogon Alex ?! She has for him?

Furty: Yes, so toughed yourself to be more attractive than him during the race. Ok?

Rogon Ho, yes! I'll crush!

Furty: Okay!

Said he starting. Soon after, Rogan went to see who was preparing his speedorz Erris and gave him a wink that made her laugh Erris.

Erris: Rogon, it's wrong? You have something in your eye?

Then Rogon went laughing before Lagravis will make His departure speech.

Lagravis: Citizens Chima, be welcome to our monthly race to conquer the gold CHI!

On this, the lions placed the gold CHI its place. The latter made appear the circuit for the race. Back side of our heroes.

Cragger: A race with ramps? We need wings to win one!

Meanwhile, Laval, Erris, Dominic and Alex were talking together. Then Erris saw Rogon spanked him another glance.

Erris: What's his problem, Rogon? He keeps laughing and looking at me strangely.

Suddenly, Dominic saw the drawing Rogon with him and Erris in a heart.

Dominic: Well ... I think he loves you!

Erris: What ?! Wait, are you serious? Ho, stop, Dom! You do not even know what you're talking!

Suddenly, Alex looked in the direction of Rogon who flashed it an aggressive look. Alex swallowed his saliva instantly. Suddenly Gorzan watched his friends.

Gorzan: Wow, man! One might even say that Laval, Erris, Alex and Dominic are worried!

Bladvar side was right behind them.

Bladvar: This race is very bad happened! I better get ready!

Said he ran to his friends.

Bladvar: Provide the hives with ultra-sticky honey!

What he did not know was that Gorzan listened.

Gorzan: Listen, guys, we absolutely need banana peels!

Dominic: (I have a bad feeling as)

Soon after, the time of the race arrived and competitors were preparing to the start line mistrusting each other. Then the lions launched the start and all participants swooped in pushing each other. Suddenly the gorilla in the public threw banana skins on the circuit who made slip and fall Skinnet, Bevar and Tristan. Erris passed by hitting a rock, but was narrowly saved by Rogon that made him change direction. Razar arrived next to Erris.

Razar: Sorry, my friend, one bird will win this race and it will not be you!

Suddenly Rogon arrived and knocked Razar for dropping his speedorz. The race continued with Laval and Dominic in the lead. Suddenly, at the time of jumping from a board, Cragger pushed Laval and took the lead of the race. It almost fell off the field, but was narrowly saved by Dark wind that gave it the right way. The latter subsequently took the lead in the race than Cragger. Suddenly the bear rippled honey passage making the sticky floor. Cragger, Leo, Gabriel and Tony rolled over and fell from their speedorz. The others have been luckier. Suddenly, the Beavers went up on the circuit to modify a wooden pass. Erris fell upon this passage, but he sent her the wrong way. Rogon turned around to follow her. Drop this time, in the crowd, riots began to split saying that each tribe had cheated. Suddenly, crocodiles put a rock on the road circuit. Going through there, Laval went in and fell and Dominic did the same. Dark wind had stopped before.

Laval: You saw it, right? But then why did not you tell us anything?

He did not reply and continued the race.

Dominic: Ha, yes. That's right, you do not talk.

Apparently, Dark Wind was the only one still in the race because all the other no longer able to return to racing. Finally, Dark Wind crossed the finish line and won the race of gold CHI. But apparently nobody préoccupais because all the audience was fighting. Through the riot, Dark wind went to the temple to receive the lions CHI gold as Lagravis held.

Lagravis: Congratulations, Dark Wind, but we'll abbreviated homework the usual ceremony. That's the gold Chi, do in good use, using it wisely, blah blah blah! Longthooth! Take here the lions and prevents them available to destroy everything!

Longthooth obeyed and went calm the crowd with other lions. The Lions finished with crowd control and remote temple. Laval, Erris and Dominic ran through the crowd. In the crossing, a raven slammed Erris but was quickly push by Alex which itself is made by pushing Rogon. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the temple, which attracted the attention of everyone.

Lagravis: What was it?

Laval: I also heard, Dad! Do not worry, we'll see! Erris!

On hearing the name of Laval, Erris took a deep breath before returning to with a charming air to Rogon.

Erris: Rogon

Rogon: I'll do whatever you like, my amoure!

Said he pouncing on those who blocked the way to the temple lions. Shortly after, Laval, Erris, Rogon Dominic, Alex and Oli arrived at the back of the temple, where the wolves got ready to steal the sacred pool of CHI and beat Cragger who wanted them arrested. Laval drew his sword to energy, Erris his spear, his pirate sword Dominic, Alex and his key Oly two mini-axes.

Laval: Hey! You are very impatient!

Worriz: Grrrh! I take care of Laval, Cragger and Dominic! You two, take care of the head to horn, the reptile and birds!

With that, the two soldiers swooped toward our friends, but were blocked by Rogon.

Rogon: Hey! I will not let anyone touch my amoure!

The two wolves stared with confused looks.

Laval: he wants to talk about Erris! Not me or the others!

Finally, Rogon returned within two wolves with his horn while fighting Worriz Laval, Dominic and astonishment Cragger that pushed him with their weapons.

Cragger: If someone had told me one day that I should fight for you ...

Laval: Well, if someone had told me one day that you would try to stop a thief CHI ...

Cragger: Uh, yes, that is what I am doing; CHI stop a thief. I try to help, um. For Chima!

Laval: To Chima!

He yelled as he gave a powerful sword to Worriz.

Dominic: To Chima!

He yelled, pushing Worriz a paw. Then, the three continued to fight while Worriz Crooler attacked Erris grabbed it and threw to the ground before getting back in by Alex. Suddenly, the two soldiers wolves came alongside and drove Worriz Laval, Cragger and Dominic. But, they did not give up either.

Cragger: CHI made them far too strong!

Laval: What if we tried this stuff we were doing when we were little?

Cragger: Yeah!

Suddenly Cragger sent Laval on wolves fell to the ground and Laval did the same with Cragger. On the side of Alex and Oli ...

Oli: We do our stroke team?

Alex: Let's go!

With that, Oli Alex grabbed by hand and twirled before starting on a wolf he touched in full force. Then the other wolf rushed to Alex who bent down to make way for his brother who knocked the wolf sending him to the ground.

Alex: It's too strong!

Oli: You can say that!

He said by making a top-out with his brother. Back side Worriz saw that he was in danger, he called a helicopter who shot Laval, Cragger and Dominic who fortunately avoided. Suddenly, Erris, who was still on the ground, saw the helicopter coming towards him and was about to shoot it. Suddenly Rogon Erris lives in danger and rushed at him.

Rogon: NO!

At the last second, he jumped receiving the chopper pulls in the back in front of Erris shocked. The latter landed in front Erris unconscious. For their part, the wolves embarked CHI bags in the chopper and took off but was not Cragger decided to leave them and grabbed one of the legs of the chopper off Worriz he fought the sword.

Laval: Cragger! But what are you doing?

Suddenly Cragger realized he was quite tall and was dizzy.

Laval: Hold on, Cragger!

Suddenly, Dominic saw the wolves took the other bags with their chariot.

Dominic: Laval! They will run away with the rest of the CHI!

Suddenly Cragger let go and fell into the void. Laval had to make a choice; CHI or his friend. Finally, Laval took a sphere of CHI and jumped to catch his friend before it touches the ground leaving the wolves run away with the CHI. Soon after, crocodiles Cragger returned to bring in their vehicle.

Dominic: I could stop them! I ...

Then, crocodiles left and Judith arrived next to his brother.

Judith: It does not matter. Believe me you did what you could. But unfortunately for Rogon ...

Our friends were gathered around Rogon dying man who whispered something in the ear of his friend.

Alex: I do not understand! What is he trying to say?

Rhino: He says he wants a decline.

Erris: What? From me?

Rhino: Yes, that's his last wish of dying rhino. Of course, you're perfectly free to refuse. But-

Erris No, no! I'll embrace it.

She said, kneeling next to Rogon and giving it a little kiss on the cheek. Suddenly Rogon rose suddenly and began to jump for joy.

Rogon: Wu Hou! She loves me!

Erris: What ?! I thought you were seriously injured!

Rogon: Not anymore! Because your love healed me, Erris! Wu Hou!

Then Erris is set to growl while the others laughed. Soon after, the time had come to say goodbye. Dominic opened a gate with his gadget and he and his friends were ready to return to earth. They made a last goodbye to their friends before jumping into the portal to return home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This chapter begins with Dominic (as usual), where it was just sitting on a couch in the basement with his sister, Judith. Dominic was lost in thought, while his sister noticed.

Judith: What's the matter, big brother? You seems distracted.

Dominic: * sigh * It's that you see, I have spoken with Laval recently and he informed me that wolves were too strong now that they have more than half of Chima CHI. Without counted they fly constantly CHI other tribes. So if I allow myself to use the term, we are in the *****.

Judith: I know, bro. I know.

Dominic: I wish we could go help them, but I'm too afraid they manage to enter our world to destroy everything.

Judith: But Dom, no being Chima never managed to enter our world.

Dominic: Yes, but Eglor once told me that to get from one world to the other, you had to use a large source of energy. And let's say, the energy, they do not lack.

Suddenly the gadget Dominic began to flash and Dominic immediately lit to read the message he had received.

Judith: What does it say?

Dominic: Lions want our help to escort the CHI ravens them home.

Judith: You really think we should go?

Dominic: If we do it quickly, we should be back in time. But first, call the rest of the team.

On this, our heroes called the rest of the band that Dominic found himself all in again. Soon after, everyone went in the back where Dominic crafted short again with his gadget a portal in which our heroes crowded to enter. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolf, eagle Alex, Leo beaver, raven Judith, Oli crocodile, Jay fox, skunk Gabriel, Tony rhino and Tristan gorilla. Once in the world Chima, our heroes landed directly on their speedorz lions near the temple. Then they joined Laval and lions with Razar in a canyon near a river. Shortly after, Razar lives near Judith still driving his speedorz.

Razar: Hi, baby.

Judith: Hi, Razar.

Razar: I wonder what you can eat well to be so pretty.

Judith: Probably anything, crows love it.

Then the two laughed. In Laval and Dominic ...

Dominic: I hope all will be well.

Laval: Do not worry. Wolves are little to be strong, but they do not dare to attack us.

Suddenly, they saw a wolf on a hill screamed (when there was no moon).

Laval: Ho-ho. I'm not so sure! Surround the chariot! The wolves are approaching!

With that, everyone obeyed without question. A little later, our heroes manage to defeat the wolves attacked them and came to the den crows with CHI. Laval walked with Dominic.

Laval: See? I knew we would be safe with everyone. Wolves are stupid, but still not at that point.

Dominic: HEY!

He screamed as he himself was a wolf.

Laval: Ho, sorry!

Dominic: Yeah ...

Later, our hero came to the lions of the temple to find that things were not going well; Wolves managed to fly almost all the CHI and an earthquake is triggered.

Laval: Dad! Are you okay?

Lagravis: Yes, it will. It was not an earthquake. We still live many more. This is Chima is unbalanced.

Laval: And all because wolves?

Lagravis: I'm afraid. Too CHI in the hands of a single tribe because this kind of disruption. And earthquakes are just the beginning!

Dominic: I do not believe they have done it again!

Lagravis: They have everything organized to perfection! We did not have a chance! From now on, no more defender will not leave this town until the hole is repaired!

Dominic: And how long will it take?

Lagravis: 10 month probably. This only if they do not decide to attack again!

Alex: (Blimey!)

Then Laval walked a little. Suddenly, looking toward the forest, he saw his speedorz Dark Wind.

Laval: Dark Wind ?!

With that, Laval entered the temple to take his speedorz and rushed at full speed in the forest in pursuit of Dark Wind. Shortly after he joined it on the edge of a cliff overlooking views of the den of wolves. Dark Wind is held on the edge of the cliff before Laval did not join it.

Laval: Uh ... hello. Dark Wind? You take a walk in the moonlight or what?

Suddenly, Dark Wind came out a luminous sphere of his pocket; CHI was the gold.

Laval: Hua! This is the CHI gold you earned during the last speedorz race!

Suddenly, he held out the golden CHI to Laval.

Laval: It is for me ?! And for the lions ?! But why ?!

Then, Laval took the gold CHI offered to him Dark Wind. The latter mounted his speedorz and drove to the camp of wolves that crossed at full speed and alerting the whole pack. Shortly after, Laval came back to the temple lions with CHI gold he gave to his father.

Lagravis: He gave it to you? What do you mean?

Laval: And that's not all; it will distract the wolves while being used.

Lagravis: This mysterious driver is decidedly very strange.

Laval: Whatever! We can use the gold CHI for repairs. Since it is capable of transforming the arena for speedorz races.

Then put the gold Lagravis CHI ground. The latter began to issue full of golden lights that made repair the hole in the lions of the temple wall. Suddenly a wolf on a hill watching screamed (with moon this time).

Lagravis: Looks like their spy watching us.

Laval: yes. Now they know that our strength is unharmed. And that we will again be able to protect everyone.

The next day, the lions, Laval, Dominic and his friends escorted the bears with their CHI to their lair.

Bladvic: Thank you for traveling with us, Laval. These wolves have got hold of all the CHI they could find Chima!

Laval: Yes, I know, Bladvic. But, believe me, it will not happen again! I promise!

Suddenly, they felt enormous power from the hills next to them.

Laval: Dom! You felt that?

Dominic: Something tells me that wolves are not far away!

Indeed, the wolves out of the hill and began to shoot and jump on them. Our friends tried somehow to push.

Lagravis: Bears! Run to your village! We will deal with these wolves!

They obeyed him without question. Then the battle began. Laval, Dominic and Lagravis fighting wolves with their swords, soldiers and lions band Dominic tried to do the same, but face the wolves that used the CHI was quite complicated. Suddenly, they saw tanks wolf who went in pursuit of bears.

Lagravis: Oh no! They prey on the bears!

Laval: So? This is an emergency this time?

Lagravis Use your CHI!

He said placing an orb of CHI on his chest that Laval did the same. Dominic noticed the scene and turned to his team.

Dominic: Have you heard? Use the CHI!

He said placing an orb of CHI on his chest. His friends did the same. This increased their power and they could stand up to wolves, but they were always too many for them.

Lagravis: There are too many! We must fight back!

Dominic: Never!

Laval: What ?! The lions do not run away!

Tony: I'm having fun!

Judith: The brother! We will not win this time!

Dominic: Speak for yourself!

Gabriel: Even Tristan getting tired!

Indeed, Tristan had difficulty in repelling wolves with its mass.

Laval: Well, okay! Let'S Leave!

Dominic: Well goodnight blood!

On this, our heroes jumped into their vehicles and fichèrent the camp quickly. Then later, our heroes returned to the temple lions and Dominic and the others returned to earth with the gadget that opened a portal. Once at Dominic, the group discussed the serious situation in the basement.

Tony: No, but it's too maddening!

Jay: Tony! Calm down!

Tony: Me calm ?! After the defeat they just suffered face these **** wolves ?!

Dominic: I understand, Tony, but that did not help us.

Alex: So what do we do?

Dominic: * sigh * For the first time, I do not know.

Gabriel: But there must be a solution!

Dominic: I do not believe; Wolves have become too strong with the CHI for us to resist them. I hate to say it, but I think this is the end!

Alex: Do not say that! Well, listen to me; we are alive and when there is life, there is hope. I've known a shepherd who dreamed of living in a cedar shingled house! Every day, he visualized his house and do you know what? He has had his house! When we want we can!

Suddenly the gadget Dominic began to flash and Dominic read the message. Then he flashed a surprised look.

Alex: What is it?

Then Dominic looked at his friends with a smile. Soon after, our heroes were in the air on the roof planes fly by eagles.

Dominic: Super plan, Laval!

Laval: I know; it is not perfect! But I had to find something! You know, I had never seen my father so sad!

Dominic: And your plan is "Call upon eagles to play the deliverymen birds"?

Laval: Usually, he always tells me: "Growing up, my son! You must take your role seriously lion! "And last night, he was just shot down!

Dominic chuckled.

Dominic: Well, believe me, now it's we who will shoot the wolves!

With that, we Chima hero crossed the sky by delivering shares of Chi throughout the tribes.

Laval: One last stop at the tribe of bears and we have given all their shares CHI! Not bad for a little lion, wolf and his friend bird, right?

Suddenly laser shots grazed Laval aircraft and nearly fall. Luckily, he managed to regain a foothold in the plane. The shooting continued and some planes had to turn back. After a short flight, Dominic jumped from the plane on which he was to jump on Worriz firing on airplanes with a turret. Both wolves were projected to the ground and tried to jump on Dominic Worriz, but he countered and threw behind. Then Worriz regained control of the turret and tried to shoot Dominic who dodged without problems. Then Dominic stopped.

Dominic: It's good! You got me!

Then Worriz fired, but Dominic ducked and shooting Worriz touched another turret controlled by a wolf. Then Worriz prepared to shoot again about Dominic, but the Eagles had arrived and fired on the turret Worriz to destroy it. The latter fled. Then Erris Dominic sent a rope for back, but suddenly, shots arose again and airplanes had to leave again.

Erris: But what happens? I thought we had destroyed their guns!

Alex: Do we believe that they have more than one trick up their sleeves!

Suddenly, a helicopter pilot by Windra up behind the plane of Erris and Alex and started to shoot them.

Erris: Hold on, Alex! It will shake!

After several minutes of fighting in the air, Erris finally managed to overcome Windra by dropping a stone bridge on her and her chopper. Suddenly, while they were en route to I know not too where a shooting wolves touched the plane and brought down the last part of CHI.

Alex: Slim! CHI!

What he did not know was that CHI had fallen haunt of bears. Later, the temple lions, Laval, his father and Dominic watched the sunset at the top of the temple.

Lagravis: I'm really proud of you, Laval. I was ready to give up, but you're Chima intervened when needed.

Laval: My plan was not perfect, but we distributed the CHI. Wolves still try to stop us, but we continue to stop them!

Lagravis: Yes, but for time combiens?

Dominic: That's it, you start again! Someone once told me that he had to keep trust!

Lagravis: Yes and I'm glad you're here to remind someone that his own wisdom.

Laval: When you want, Dad! When you want!

Dominic flashed a smile at his friend and the camera did a close up of the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This chapter beginning with Dominic, as always, when he was just sleeping on the basement couch with open TV. Suddenly, his gadget began to flash the waking instantly.

Dominic: (Hey, no way to have peace two minutes?)

Then he read the message.

Dominic: (Well, Laval and Erris are still in trouble I will call others to help us.)

With that, Dominic called his friends, but ultimately, only Alex Olivier, Judith and Gabriel came. Then they went into the garden where Dominic once again crafted a portal in which our hero jumped. In the crossing, Dominic turned into wolf, eagle Alex Oli crocodile, crow and Judith Gabriel skunk. Once in the world of Chima, in the forest, more precisely, our heroes landed directly on their speedorz. Then they swooped towards the gorge of eternal depth. Once in the ravine, Laval and our heroes met their Erris who explained they were crash due to a storm and that their last bag of CHI has fallen into the ravine, but they could go get it, but they had to wait the arrival of Gorzan they had earlier. Later, Gorzan had finally arrived with his robot gorilla and a long rope.

Gorzan: This thread and strongest Chima, man. It is downright incasable.

He said by lowering the rope into the ravine. Then Laval noted a slip with a gorilla drawing on the rope.

Laval: Actually, what's that? Underpants?

Gorzan Ho, yes. I also use this vine to extend my laundry.

Laval: Gorzan, I appealed to you because I know that gorillas are the strongest cords of all Chima. You sure this one will support me in the ravine?

Gorzan: Sure. I have not yet lost no socks.

Suddenly he escaped one of his socks that fell into the ravine.

Gorzan: Zut, alors!

Gabriel: Hold it well. Agree?

With that, Laval went down the rope held by Gorzan.

Laval: Okay? You holding up?

Gorzan: Dude, that's fine. Do not worry!

Suddenly he lost his footing and dropped a rock that passed close to hitting Laval.

Laval: HEY!

Gorzan: Sorry, man. But do not worry, it will hold up.

Suddenly the slip Gorzan fell from the rope and landed in the figure of Laval.

Laval: At least it's clean.

Then he put the pants in his pocket before starting to descend.

Laval: I'm almost there! Still a little bit!

Erris: What did he say?

Judith: All I've heard is "Pfiooouuu! "

Gabriel: Very light (sarcasm).

Then, Laval tried to grab the bag of CHI, but in vain.

Laval: Friends! Did you hear? Looks like there was someone down there who screams or crying! Impossible to say!

Suddenly the rope to which Laval stood trembled. It was the robot that moved Gorzan.

Erris: But what are you doing?

Gorzan: I do not do it on purpose, Erris! It's the wind!

Indeed, a sandstorm approached them.

Alex: Damn!

Dominic: Gorzan! We must act quickly! There is another storm coming!

Gorzan: Accounts on me, Dom!

Said he pressing some buttons. The storm approached more and more of their position.

Erris: Laval! Hurry up!

For its part, Laval was close to catch the bag.

Laval: Hold the rope! I'm almost there, this time!

Indeed, it was really ready, but with the shaking of the rope, he had trouble catching it. Above, the sandstorm was really close and Gorzan began to have trouble holding the rope.

Dominic: Laval! Do you hear me?

Laval continued to try to catch the bag, but in vain. Meanwhile, the storm was only a few inches of our heroes.

Dominic: We do not have much time, Laval! Hold on!

Alex Oli, Judith and Gabriel ran to hide behind the robot Gorzan as the storm finally touched them.

Gorzan Ho, man!

Dominic: Ski it! Now!

Gorzan: I try!

Suddenly he flashed a surprised look.

Gorzan: Uh ... Erris, where did you leave your plane?

Suddenly, the plane of Erris came to our friends propelled by the storm. Erris and Dominic narrowly avoided him. Gorzan made in time with his robot, but not so lucky; the rope that held Laval yielded under pressure. Gorzan noticed it and flashed a surprised look.

Gorzan: Oh no!

The others also posted up and saw the shocked looks.

Alex: Ha crap!

Erris: LAVAL!

Soon after, Dominic leaned over the edge of the cliff to call his friend.

Dominic: Laval! Okay? You have nothing ?! Laval!

But nothing responded.

Gabriel: Thin Thin! What are we going to do?

Then Dominic flashed an aggressive look.

Dominic: I'm going!

Said he jumped into the canyon.

Alex: Dominic!

Then Dominic fell into the ravine and landed on the ledge where Laval was (though he fails to break the shoulder because of his fall). Then he realized that Laval was hanged above the ravine and he clung to Gorzan underpants. He could not help laughing a little, but hurried to help his friend.

Dominic: Laval, give me your hand!

Laval tried to move her hand, but in vain.

Dominic: Laval, you are too low! I could not catch you!

Then Laval hesitated a moment before displaying a determined look.

Laval, Thou hast taken much, ravine. But now I will take thee!

Said he forcefully jumping off Dominic was surprised. Then, Laval and Dominic us rent CHI to give strength to their swords up the cliff. Back upstairs, the other bent over the edge of the ravine to try to see where their friends were.

Judith: Do you know if they are okay? With all this wind, I can not even tell where they got off!

Gorzan: Nothing, that's what I see, Judith! I think we lost them! Lost! Lost! Dude!

He said, beginning to sob ground.

Erris No! This is not possible!

Then, Alex began to cry a little, too.

Alex: Laval! Dominic! No! All this is my fault!

Gabriel: Poor boys ... they did not deserve that.

He said, wiping the tears from her face.

Judith: Big brother ...

Suddenly, they noticed not that Laval and Dominic resurfaced the ravine behind them with CHI bag.

Laval: What's the problem?

Everyone posted up looks of surprise and made cuddle their friends they believed dead.

Laval: We we're happy to see you guys. But, alas, I think we just expanded your underpants Gorzan.

He said, pointing to the shorts extremely expanded Gorzan.

Gorzan: That's not true! It was my favorite! Dude!

Soon after, our heroes were walking on the forest trail. Gorzan held his long underwear in the hands of his giant robot.

Gorzan: Not happy!

Dominic let out a small sigh. Suddenly, two eagles vehicles arrived before them.

Erris: Eglor! I was hoping you would find us! We did not want to risk flying with this storm!

Eglor: Yes, I know! That's why we brought our tanks! Come On! Get in!

With that, our friends got into the car with the CHI bag. Soon after, they were nearly out of the woods.

Laval If we hurry, we can bring what is left of CHI other tribes before that wolves do not find us!

Dominic: Too late!

Indeed, the wolves came before them with their tanks. Laval and Dominic posted up aggressive glances seeing bags of Chi that wolves had stolen. Apparently Worriz also noted the bag Chi heroes.

Worriz: Well, well. What a pleasant surprise.

Laval: Hey! Is is the CHI you stole us, to us and to all those Chima?

Worriz: Yes, that's him, lion. But above all, do not imagine you're going to get it back! CHI With this, we are the strongest. We are the smartest. We are the new leaders of the kingdom of Chima!

Laval: So you did not understand anything! It is not directing Chima but retain his balance! Bad things happen, when using poorly CHI. These earthquakes, these storms! It is you who have caused them!

Worriz: * sigh * Sometimes, you sound just like your father!

Laval: Oh yes? Really? Thank you. That's a compliment.

Dominic chuckled.

Worriz: Whatever! If you give me your CHI, perhaps that this meeting will not end too badly for you.

Laval: What ?! I just saved this CHI ravine of eternal deep! There is no question that I give it!

Worriz: Good, but perhaps at them, you will accept to give it.

He said, pointing to the wolves on speedorz arriving on the sides.

Erris: I think it is the right time to escape!

Alex: Well okay!

Laval: Eglor! Is what you can get us there?

Eglor: Sure, but we will first start with a little work the road!

He said to press a few buttons and pulling a tree that is destroyed immediately. Then they swooped with their friends pursued by wolves. Suddenly, an eagle in speedorz rushed to two wolves that were blocking the way. He would rush them in, but changed his speedorz in air vehicle at the last second. The latter took a few shots at wolves that were blocking the way.

Dominic: Whoa! I want one like that!

Eglor: Above all, hang on!

He said pulling the trees before them and pouncing at speed. Alex, he began to feel nauseous.

Alex: I've never really been a fan speed * burp *!

After a while, they finally arrive on a forest trail to both sides.

Eglor: Where?

Oli: What ?! All these amazing gadgets and you have not even a card?

Suddenly, they saw wolves get behind.

Laval: Uh, I would say; there!

He said, pointing to the right (their right) they took without question. Wolves began to shoot them in vain. Then Laval realized that they were racing straight towards a cliff.

Laval: Cliff straight ahead!

Eglor: We can no longer stay on earth!

Their friends changed their speedorz in aerial vehicles.

Dominic: I hope we can do that too!

Eglor: Above all, hang in the cockpit!

Suddenly the front of the vehicle broke away and fell off the cliff.

Laval and Dominic: haaaaaaa!

Alex and Oli: HAAAAAA!

Judith and Gabriel ouiiii!

Suddenly, the vehicle flew off.

Laval: That's not true! It was fantastic! But where is Gorzan?

Suddenly, they saw behind them; he used his parachute pants as his robot.

Gorzan: MEC! I have often told you that this was my favorite, right?

That made everyone laugh. Suddenly, they saw the crocodile tribe and the tribe of wolves fight.

Laval: We must help Cragger!

Dominic: Or deliver what CHI tribes who really need!

Laval: Yes, I know, that's what we're supposed to do, but they need us and-

He did not have time to finish his sentence before qu'Eglor not put the turbo. Once night falls, our friends were in the middle of a meadow, under the underpants Gorzan under which they were partying. Gorillas playing music with various instruments and our friends amused themselves much. In one corner, Alex had a depressing head.

Alex: We should help them. Wolves have become much too powerful. I do not think the crocs can beat them.

Erris: Do not worry, they will come out. Moreover, these two tribes have made big mistakes, right? I remind you that they stole CHI to unbalance the kingdom of Chima.

Alex: Yes, that is true, but still ...

Erris: Now they will squander everything CHI. So you must not see it as a battle, but as a way to rebalance Chima.

Alex suddenly smiled.

Alex: Wow, Erris! With you, even being shot by wolves tail becomes a really positive experience!

Erris: I do my best. And you know what would be another positive experience?

Him she asked with a charming smile.

Alex: What?

Erris: This!

She said, grabbing Alex by the arm and leading her to the dance floor with Laval, Dominic, Oli, Gabriel, Gorzan and Judith. Then, our heroes danced for so long that eventually fell to Gabriel fatigue (LOL).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dominic was reading a soundtrack drawn in the basement of his house. Suddenly, his gadget began to flash. He put a bookmark in the book not to lose the page and leaned on his gadget to read the message.

Dominic: (Decidedly, Laval will never cease to amaze me.)

He said, running in his garden and opened a portal with the gadget that was given to him by Eglor and jumped in. In the crossing, he changed into a wolf and landed on his speedorz front of the temple lions. Without wasting a second, he joined Laval and Erris in speedorz.

Erris: What? After what he did to our tribes, will you still help Cragger?

Laval: Yes, but I think it is no longer his own last time! It is so strange!

Erris: As a real bandit, yes!

Laval: Okay, you're right! But that is not what it really is! He was my best friend once and we do not abandon a friend when he-

Dominic: When he becomes a bandit!

He completed.

Laval: NO! When we need your help!

Shortly after they arrived on the ground of the tribe of crows.

Laval: Tell me if you see Dark-Wind.

Erris: You think you'll find the best and most mysterious driver Chima here?

Then, they stopped before a race track made by crows.

Laval: Since my father canceled the speedorz races in our city, ravens hold marginal competition here. And the best drivers come participate. So why not Dark-Wind?

Dominic: You think he wants to help us?

Laval: Of course. The last time I saw him, he passed through the camp of the wolves. It made them mad! After his appearance, I could sneak and steal everything I wanted! This is the diversion that we need for us to slip and release crocodiles. Unfortunately, I see Dark-Wind nowhere.

Suddenly Razar slipped behind them.

Razar Ho, hello, my friends!

Laval, Dominic Erris and turned to look at him.

Razar: I understand you are looking for Dark-Wind? Maybe I can help you.

The three friends looked at each other curiously.

Later, several riders, including our three heroes, stood on a starting track for a race.

Laval: Razar, I do not understand; Dark Wind-if never talks to anyone, why is he you knowledge of him!

Razar: Even the mysterious drivers need to purchase equipment a few times!

He said, pointing to a raven atop a hill holding a mask such as Dark-Wind.

Dominic: It's the helmet Dark-Wind!

Razar Yes I promise you'll be seeing it in person if you win this race. But to get there, my friend, you'll have to beat me on my tour!

Dominic: (?!) (No credible!)

Raven: On your marks ...

The riders were preparing.

Raven: Loans ... BOOM!

He said holding a placard explosive and runners except immediately swooped Beavar whose speedorz not started.

Back in the race, Razar was leading followed closely by Laval. The latter fails to receive a metal bar in the figure, but he lowered his head in time. Then he was overtaken by the other drivers. Razar was still leading followed closely by Erris. Then they came to a jump platform with a cannon and four obstacles before. Then Razar passed over the gun that fired on a target and sent down the obstacle that blocked his path. Erris tried to do the same in vain and she hit an obstacle causing her to fall to her speedorz. Gorzan Bladvic and made their collision and fell speedorz. Laval made a comeback and managed to pass the hurdle of Razar. Laval was catching up with Dominic and Razar quickly. Then, the three heroes borrowed three different paths. Finally, the nest was to arrive in sight and our three friends with their speedorz leaped toward him. Finally, it is landing in Laval to win the race.

Then Dominic stared at the crowd who was buying a lot of items of crows.

Later, Laval, Erris and Dominic waited impatiently for the return of Razar with Dark-Wind.

Finally, Razar came out of a house and was welcome by the three heroes.

Laval: Eavesdropping! Regardless of this traffic, I won the race! Then told me where Dark-Wind!

Razar: Hey, hey, hey! Uh yeah! Let's see ... It should happen from one moment to the other! What is he waiting for? Tell Dark-Wind to prepare and come right away!

He said, leaning toward the house.

Then Laval worm turned his two friends.

Laval: It's a bluff, friends. No one knows our mystery driver. We shall never find!

Suddenly, a driver arrived in speedorz; it was Dark-Wind!

Dominic: Dark-Wind ?!

Laval: I-I can not believe it! The biggest driver Chima which I have ever seen! And you're really here! I mean; listen, Dark-Wind, we have to talk together! We desperately need your help to invade the camp of wolves and rescue crocs!

Suddenly, Dark-Wind made some noise.

Dominic: Friend Is he just talking ?!

Suddenly Razar intervened.

Razar: No! Of course not! Dark-Wind never speaks, you forgot?

He said, looking Dark-Wind.

The latter nodded which questioned Laval, Dominic and Erris.

Laval: Well, let's go! Let them succor!

He said, jumping on her and went speedorz followed by Erris, Dominic and Dark-Wind that appeared to have difficulty driving.

Later, our friends drove their speedorz in the forest.

Laval: Can you imagine? We are accompanied by the greatest and most mysterious driver while Chima!

Erris: Yes, but Dark-Wind in the air, you know, a little different.

Dominic: (This is exactly what I think.)

Laval: Different? Tell me, Erris, how long have you already spent with Dark-Wind? I find it quite normal!

Dominic threw a glance at Dark-Wind that was traveling behind them.

Dominic: Are you sure? I mean, I feel that it is smaller than I remembered! And speedorz is slightly different! As her clothes for that matter!

Laval: Wait, Dominic, do you think I'm not capable of recognizing Dark-Wind ?!

Dominic: But you saw how he drives?

He said, pointing Dark-Wind that was traveling behind them wrong.

Later, after dark, on top of a hill, our four heroes watched the camp wolves that held prisoners crocs.

Laval: Ho, wild! Looks like they torture the crocodiles forcing them to attend horrible puppet! Look how they look unhappy! And what is that his bizarre sandwiches they give them ?! (Said he noting a wolf who brought sandwiches to the crocs.) Look! The bread did not even crusts! I can not stand to witness their suffering! We must invade the camp of the wolves now!

Erris: Are you sure, Laval? This camp looks rather well kept!

Laval: And this is where Dark-Wind comes in! Yes, you just do what you did the last time you came! You remember?

He asked with a wink.

Laval: Go ahead through the camp wolves and be awesome as usual! We, we do the rest! Agree?

Dark-Wind hesitated a moment before jumping on his speedorz and rushed to the camp wolves but rather slowly.

Laval: But what does he do? The last time it spanked Zoom-Zoom! And all the wolves cried HOOUU! But now ...

Then, Dark-Wind went into a rock that made him fall from his speedorz and made land in the camp of the wolves.

Laval: He's ... He's ...

Dominic: An impostor?

Laval: No; fantastic!

Erris: What ?!

Laval: Nobody else could pretend to fall like that! And of course, the wolves could not help but go see it!

Dominic: Uh ... no, I think he just crashed!

Laval: This is exactly the diversion we needed guys! Now it is our turn! It's time to go out of their box crocs!

He said pulling out his sword.

Later, the three heroes crept quietly into wolf territory.

Laval: We'll have to hurry before the wolves sniff us!

Dominic: I think it's too late!

He said, pointing Worriz wolves and his two friends at his side next to them.

Without wasting a second, Laval drew his sword, his eagle Erris and Dominic stick his sword.

Laval: Get out, Worriz! This is for crocs we came!

Worriz: Oh no! Not that we treat our prisoners so severely! No way! We will never let you issued!

Dominic: (I have felt a touch of sarcasm!)

Laval: That, you see, I thought so!

With that he was about to give him a sword, but Worriz fell to the ground in agony.

Worriz: Ho! I hurt! Pity!

Laval, Erris and Dominic surveyed posted up looks.

Laval: What? But I have not even touched you!

Worriz: But if and the edge of your blade and more!

Laval: This is serious?

Dominic: (I feel not.)

Wolf # 2: You insinuates that Worriz is a liar ?!

He screamed pouncing to Laval.

Laval: You, blind, back!

He said pulling out a sphere of CHI.

Suddenly the wolf soldier fell to the ground too.

Laval: Wow! Maybe I'm stronger than I thought. Maybe I did not need that CHI.

He says in his sphere of CHI fall.

Then he walked to the third and last wolf.

Wolf # 3: Pity! I surrender! I surrender! But I beg you, do not make me the keys to the cage of crocodiles!

He said leaving the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Laval before dropping to the ground.

Laval: That's efficiency. Come on, friends!

He said walking to the cage of crocodiles.

Unfortunately, a troop of wolves were waiting ready to stop them.

Laval will run towards them ready to fight.

Still, they allowed themselves to knock all without even being touched.

Suddenly Erris met Windra that seemed ready to attack.

But Erris just pinched his nose with his hand lego and she fell to the ground.

Erris Ho, no. You too, Windra?

Dominic: I told you that there was something odd about their stuff.

Suddenly a pack of wolves were trying to attack, but he managed to put KO (supposedly) no problem.

Finally, Laval came to the cage of crocodiles.

Laval: Do not worry, tribe crocodiles! Laval is the lion came here to release you!

Then Cragger arrived at the bars.

Cragger: Huh? What? Right now? But it has not served us our good hot milk.

Laval: You mean hot milk oppression, right?

Cragger Ho, no, no: It's just a good warm milk with a bit of honey to help us sleep.

Laval: Quick! We must flee before the wolves get back the blows I have given them and decide to give us chase!

Then Laval opened the cage with the keys.

Cragger: Really, Laval, it was not worth it to give you all this trouble. I mean: Let's all very well: wolves treat us with extreme kindness.

Crug: Me, I had never been treated so well in my life!

Dominic: (there is something wrong in this case.)

Laval: Anything You were their prisoners! FREEDOM!

With that, the crocodiles began to get out of their cage all sad.

Then they resumed their weapons and left the camp wolves.

The next day, Dominic went home through the portal after a new mission success.

Once in his house, he met his cousin Leo.

Leo: Dominic! Where have you been?

Dominic Ho, nothing special: the routine.

He laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Sorry for the long delay!

Chapter 14

Dominic turned thumbs down on the couch in his basement with his comrades.

Judith: all right, Dom? You seem stressed.

Dominic: I can not help thinking of the wolves and everything they own Chi; they could destroy Chima from one moment to the other!

Alex then came to give a pat on the back from his friends.

Alex: Do not worry; As Laval, Erris, all others and ourselves breathe, nothing will happen to Chima, for sure!

He declared in a tone motivated.

Suddenly the gadget Dominic rang.

Alex: It seems that duty calls!

Dominic read the message immediately.

Dominic: WHAT ?!

Judith: What is it, big brother?

Dominic: From Laval, the tribe of gorillas have received the Chi from Cragger!

Alex and Judith: WHAT?

Dominic: Quick! Lets go see!

With that, they went all the courses where Dominic opened a portal in which they all jumped. In the crossing, Dominic turned to Wolf, Alex and Judith eagle and raven landed all Chima in the world en route to the tribe of gorillas.

Soon after, our three friends had joined Laval, Erris and Gorzan among the tribe of gorillas and stood before a large pile of Chi in one of the huts.

Laval: You say it is Cragger who gave you everything Chi ?! More ... How is he procured ?!

Dominic: It smells bad, all that!

Judith: Uh ... guys?

Alex turned to her.

Alex: What he has, Judith?

Judith: There gorilla acting like chickens!

Indeed, some gorillas around the tree waved their arms and were making chicken noises.

Laval took one of Chi spheres for examination.

Laval: Gorzan! These spheres are not from the sacred pool of the temple lions! This is not the Chi!

Gorzan: Oh, damn! I better warn Grumlo! He has picked up a while ago!

Suddenly, they heard screams and chicken out to see Grumlo make chicken atop a branch.

Erris: Leashes fall; I think he already knows!

Suddenly, the head gorilla threw the branch.

Laval: Grumlo! No! You can not fly!

Fortunately, Erris flew and managed to catch it before it touches the ground.

Erris: It's too heavy!

Laval then held out a sphere of Chi Gorzan.

Laval: From Chi true! Use it to save him!

The gorilla obeyed and took the sphere of Chi to increase his strength and jumped rope to catch up with his father and deposit it in a safe place.

Dominic: Do you know if Cragger to distribute this so-called Chi to all the world?

It seemed to be the case because, crossing Chima vehicles, our friends saw all the tribes, beavers, bears, rhinos, acted like chickens.

Crossing a forest, they fell nose to nose with those they sought; Cragger and his soldiers!

Laval: Cragger! But what are you doing ?!

He asked out of his vehicle, making joined by his former best friend.

Cragger: Well, uh, how does what I'm doing?

Dominic: You poisoned half of Chima Chi wrong with your stupid! That's not why we're saving you from the clutches of the wolves!

Cragger: Oh, yes, I know! But I was trying to do something good for once! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!

Laval: Okay! I get it! But you can tell me where all the spheres?

Cragger: It was a mistake! But do not worry; Side effects last only a day or two! And I've already said all spheres I distribute!

Suddenly the wolves appeared from everywhere and encircled our friends.

Dominic Hu ho!

Suddenly Worriz came before them.

Worriz: Do not even imagine that you will be able to stop us! You are surrounded by our whole tribe!

Then Worriz wolves comrades opened Cragger vehicle and seized the fake Chi.

Wolf: With all these spheres Chi, we can attack without problem the temple lions and we seize the sacred pool!

Laval, Cragger and Dominic: What ?!

Worriz: The almighty wolf did not come so far just for you; we will finally conquer the kingdom of Chima! Lions, crocodiles, humans, EVERYONE! and it is your Chi will help us do it!

Cragger: were you, I would not use it!

Worriz: Silence, Croco!

Cragger: But this really pas-

He was interrupted by Laval.

Laval: Not well at all to steal our Chi! I mean it's really unfair!

Said he, making a nod to Cragger and Dominic.

Dominic Ho no! Not our Chi! I beg you, Worriz, it will make you so strong and powerful! Nobody can defeat you! I beg you, I beg you, do not use anything Chi now!

Worriz took the bait.

Worriz: Oh, do not worry, my brother; I keep my Chi for the time when I would have defeated the lions! I want to see the head of Lagravis when, thanks to his own Chi, I jèterais out of his own city! As for the others, you'll see!

Then all the wolves took the Chi to increase their powers and swooped toward the temple lions.

If heading temple, the alarm was given and our friends were attached on a vehicle.

Dominic: When are they going to change into birds? Because, if the fight begins, we're done!

Cragger: It should not delay! Finally, I hope!

While the fight was about to break out, one of the wolves began to act chicken, followed by several others.

Eventually all the wolves began to peck the ground like chickens.

Worriz: But what are you doing ?! We are wolves! We must fight! No tingling! Stop! Stop immediately! But, guys, what happens to you ?!

Then Laval, Cragger and Dominic, who had managed to free himself, joined him laughing.

Laval: Yes; it looks like your almighty wolf all have a brain chicken now!

Later, after dark, renew our friends the wolves to their tribe with crumbs.

Laval: Who wants crumbs?

He asked in guiding the wolves with crumbs with his friends.

Cragger: Tomorrow morning, they will be back to normal, but we must absolutely ensure that it will happen again!

Indeed, the next day, Lava, Cragger and Dominic trailed Reegull, being half-raven half eagle that had created the fake Chi at the top of his house with balloons tied to the back.

Reegull: No, you will not do this to me!

Cragger: But if, but when. After all, you've always wanted that, is not it?

Asked he cast into the void, leaving the fly thanks to balloons.

Reegull: But the wind will carry me to unknown lands! Then I ... I ... Hey! It's not so bad! I really like flying! Finally, after all these years I have become a true bird! What joy!

He said happily flying before his three balloons burst and leave alone crashing to the ground.

Laval: Well, I think we pretty ruffle feathers today. Will distribute the real Chi everyone.

Cragger: As you wish; now we are friends again like chickens!

Declarar he starting their speedorz and laughing.

Dominic: Yeah, it's cool, friendship ...


End file.
